El mundo en el que caimos
by Nicky2223br
Summary: De una noche de floja a el mundo Naruto. Romances, peleas, gritos, insultos, tiradas de pelos, hemorragias nasales y mas. Como te sentirías, mejor dicho, ¿Que pasaría si Apareces en el mundo de Naruto en un segundo? Inspirada en TOOODOOSS los fics de mi vida XP. Rank T por vocabulario "Estilo Hidan". Natuto es de M.Kishimoto
1. Prologo

**Como saben, borre la historia anterior ya que fue un fracaso tootall!Pero no es el caso en esta historia. Les cuento todo luego del capitulo.**

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:

Eran las 5 de la mañana, estábamos aburridas y sin sueño. Con mi mejor amiga. Con mi mejor amiga, era la persona que yo podía denominar mi hermana, eramos inseparables. Solo que yo tengo el pelo rubio y ojos verdes y ella mas oscuro y ojos marrones. La pc estaba descargando el nuevo capitulo de Naruto Shippuden.

-Nadia, tengo sueño!-Dije yo. Estábamos tambaleándonos de sueño .

-Yo también Pero no nos podemos dormir, hay que ver el capitulo...-Dijo ella recostándose en el tablero.

-Dormimos dos minutos y nada mas-Propuse yo lo cual ella no se quejo.

-Nicky, apaga la luz-Me dijo golpeándome el brazo.

-No jodas, porque mierda tengo que ir yo?-pregunte de mala gana y sin modales como siempre.

-No me hables así señorita- Imito a la profesora de lengua. Respondí con una sonrisa.

Paso el tiempo y nos termino ganando el sueño.

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

-Donde estamos?-pregunto Nadia-Nicky, donde estamos?- me pregunto pegándome una patada para que me despertara.

-Siempre tan tierna como siempre-Dije sarcásticamente. Levante mi cabeza a ver a que se refería y me encontré con un mundo anime- GENIAL!-grite parándome Este es mi jodido sueño!...Nadia, porque estas acá si es mi sueño?

-Es mi sueño, vos estas adentro!

-Ok, capas que es casualidad. Como sea, me pregunto donde mierda estamos, mi sentido de la ubicación ya era bastante malo como para forzarlo mas.-Un minuto. . . ESTAMOS EN EL JODIDO MUNDO DE NARUTO!-Grite escandalosamente.

-Segura?...a ver, quédate quieta-Pidió- y al instante recibí un gran puñetazo en el estomago-Te despertaste?

-NOO-Acostumbrada a sus golpe lo ignore y levante la cabeza- Ahora que me fijo, tenes el pelo marrón!

-Tan despistada como siempre, vos lo tenes azul!

-Y que mierda tenes en los ojos? No me digas que te volviste a poner lentes de contacto!

-No tengo puesto nada, pero mira, vos también tenes algo.

-Como sea-Finalice parándome

-A donde vas?- pregunto mi amiga.

-A …..., que mas?-Murmure tomando una dirección

-A que?-Pregunto extrañada-... AH! Ni se te ocurra!-Grito como si me leyera el pensamiento- Cuando hablas asi planeas algo malo -Advirtio tironeándome de el brazo cayendo al piso

-Nyajaja, me descubriste-reí rascándome la nuca.

-Ni se ocurra hacer lo que vas a hacer nosotras vamos a ir a Kono-

-TOBI mierda no corras!-Grito una voz familiar-Inútil, te perderás y tendré que ir a buscarte!

-Peroo! Tobi esta seguro de que es por aquí!-Grito el enmascarado.

-Si te pierdes o mueres, no va a ser mi culpa!-Advirtio el.

Tenia que verlo en persona! Cuantas posibilidades había en el mundo de aparecer en el mundo Nauto y encontrarse con el personaje mas sexy de Naruto! Me levante para verlo pero Nadia me sentó rápido agarrándome de el brazo y me tapo la boca.

Deidara, Hidan y Tobi pasaban por al lado nuestro.

-Solo un poco mas- Susurro Nadia para si con un aire de desesperada

-Tobi- Paro en seco el rubio- Te enteraste?

-Sempai, tobi se dio cuenta, solo quería ver su astucia-Rió con un tono burlón.

Si...nos habían encontrado

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°

pov. Nadia

-Sempai, tengo miedoo! y hambre- Grito tobi

-Tobi maldición, CAALLAATE!-Desespero Deidara ahorcando a el mencionado. Se pusieron a pelear y Hidan intentaba frenar la pelea. Me estaban Desesperando.

-Se pueden callar pedazos de estúpidos ?-Grite inconscientemente Mierda, pensé Me había delatado sola...

-Mira sempai, mi plan funciono!-Se felicito Tobi. Levante la cabeza, estaban todos sudados las capas en el piso y llevaban... solo una remera ajustada con unos lindos pantalones -.-U...

-¿Que plan?-Pregunto extrañado el rubio. La conversación fue interrumpida por un charco rojo que manchaba gran parte de donde estaba parada.

-To-To-To-To-To-Tobi-De-De-iii-Tartamudeo Nicky desmallándose con toda la cara roja y la nariz sangrando.

-¡Ahora no!-grite, perdí mi paciencia-Tobi, ayúdame a levantarla!-Le Exigi

-Sempai! Como sabe como se llama Tobi-pregunto Tobi(N/A Nicky retorcido?)

-Ehh-balbuce como pude mientras pensaba una idea. Antes de darme cuenta no me podía mover.

.

**°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°°:°:°:°:°:°:°**

**y hasta ahí este capitulo!**

**Ahora sii! Hola, soy Nicky!**  
**Escribimos esta historia con mi mejor amiga/hermana( Aniagiliani o como la conocen ahora Nadia XP) porque mas de una vez soñé con que viajaba a Akatsuki y se me ocurrió la idea de hacer una Historia de eso. Después busque y vi que no era taan popular, pero las historias ya creadas de Akatsuki me encantaron de echo, ellas me animaron para escribir esta historia.**

**Bueno, les quiero pedir un favor ULTRAMEGARE importante para mi, me encantaría que dejen su opinión de la historia en un review! No les cuesta ni poner una cuenta XP**

**La actualización va para la próxima semana!**

**Bye!**


	2. Caídas, patatas y hemorragias

**Buuueeeenooo! Y acá como lo prometí esta el 2 capituloo!**

**Siii! Llegue a terminar con un dia de atrazo!**

**WIII!**

**Sin mas acá esta... EL capitulo 2...**

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:

Donde estoy?-Pregunte recién despertándome

-A si que te despertaste mocosa?-Aseguro el inmortal. Estaba atada de manos y Hidan me cargaba como un saco de papas**(N/A *Nicky-mmmmm Papas *Nadia- Estas comiendo papas ahora-.-U *Nicky-pero, si me pasara eso daría me ojo izquierdo por papas^^ *Nadia- que idiota, Nunca daría mi ojo izquierdo, daría mi rinion que no lo necesito ^^ *Nicky- ^^U).**

-Que rayos creen que hacen?-Pregunte yo- No pueden hacer esto asi como así!

-Si, si podemos, hay varias razones para creer que son espías, así que serán interrogadas ante el jodido de Pain-Dijo Hidan, ya me estaba empezando a caer mal.

Un minuto... Empece a buscar por todas partes...

-Que diablos buscas?-Pregunto curioso

-Donde esta?pregunte seria

-Tu amiga?-Pregunto el- Esta con la rubia y el sin cerebro en su "arte andante"

-Claro, quien fue el idiota para dejarme con este loco?-Pensé

-Tienes suerte que la rubia este a cargo de esta misión, sino ya estarías muerta.

No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegamos a una cueva. Hidan me arrojo al piso, lo cuan me queje, el no me presto atención hizo unos justus, escuche unas rocas moverse**(N/A *Nicky- GRITO " ÁBRETE SÉSAMO" *Nadia- -.-U)** y me volvió a cargar, no muy "amablemente" como era de esperarse.

Al entrar, estábamos en una sala en la cual estaban todos los Akatsukis, claro... menos unos que eran de esperarse... Pein, Konan, Deidara, Tobi...

-Quien es esa que cargas Hidan?- Pregunto una voz muy familiar. Tenia un toque muerto...Sasori...Mierda-Porque sera que cada vez que vienes solo, te traes algún problema? y La rubia y el retazado?

-Nos separamos en el camino, ahora que tu preguntaste primero, la cargaras- Y como si fuera un saco de papas me arrojo a Sasori **(N/A Nicky-Papass! Nadia-Ya bastaa!)**. Lo incomodo era que no veía nada, estaba de espalda a ellos, y ellos...me podían ver el trasero -.-U

-Llegamos-Grito Deidara por una parte la cual llegue a ver ya que estaba frente a la puerta.

-Zetsu-San!-Saludo Tobi abrazando a un Zetus que apareció por arte de magia al lado de el.

-Hola tobi!-Saludo este-**Apártate mocoso!**-Grito al instante

-Zetsu!, **Zetsu **es malo con Tobi!-

-Que dices tobi!?-pregunto el Zetsu blanco-**CÁLLATE IDIOTA!-**no paso mucho tiempo hasta que se pusieran a pelear, Zetsu y tobi contra...**Zetsu**...

Un minuto...

-Donde esta?!-Grite yo.

-Quien?-Pregunto Deidara-Ah si tu amiga la sangrona.. Esta aquí- Dijo alzando a Nicky de la soga de las manos...No había hemorragia... seguía inconsciente...

-Tobi, ve a buscar a el Líder, ahora-Ordeno Sasori sin moverse.

-Descuerdo... solo porque Tobi es un buen chico!-Grito el enmascarado corriendo hacia una puerta que no llegue a ver.

-Esperaremos hasta que tu amiga se despierte y las interrogaremos-Dijo Deidara de un tono no tan serio como Sasori. La agarro de la cintura, debía pesar bastante como siempre. La llevo a un sillón libre que apenas veía ... No me debía sorprender... la hemorragia nasal pervertida regreso.

-Pero, porque rayos le sangra la nariz?-Pregunto un poco excesperado Deidara-Kisame, no tardes y tráeme un botiquín de primeros auxilios-Le pidió a el azul que no llegaba a ver. Escuche pasos cansados que se alejaban.

-SASORI!-Le grite para llamarle la atención-Bájame inmediatamente-Obedientemente me tiro al piso, pero ya que era piedra me lastimo.

-Ya verán me vengare de todos los jodidos inmortales que se le da por tirarme al piso!-Grite. Si Nicky no se hubiera empezado a mover mi venganza habría dado lugar allí. Me pare y ella se despertó.

-No jodas, no fue un sueño!-Grito ella.

-Por supuesto que no-Gritamos al mismo tiempo con Deidara y una venita en la frente.

-No grites, te vas a arrugar-Me dijo ella calmadamente. A lo que recibió un golpe con mis manos, aunque estuvieran atadas con la soga-Auch eso dolió EMO!

-No soy EMO! SANGRIENTA!

-EMO!

-SANGRIENTA!

-Porque tanto escándalo?-Pregunto Kisame, mientras la discucion no paraba.

-Nose, se pusieron a gritar derrepente-Respondió Itachi mirando curioso la situación Hacen mas ruido que tu-Señalo al azulado.

-EMO!

-SANGRIENTA!

-Quieren parar?!-Pregunto Pain que había aparecido de la nada

-EMOOOOoooo...PPAAAAIIINN!-Grito Nicky Sorprendida.

-Si es Pain, no es la gran cosa-Respondí con indiferencia.-Ni que fuera el Kyuuby- Los ojos de Nicky se tornaron blancos y le callo una gotita de sudor

- Que pasa?-Pregunte

-Como saben mi nombre y que saben de el Kyuuby-Pregunto Pain mas serio de lo normal.

-EEHH...jeje-Sudamos frió gotas que recorrieron toda mi espalda, helandome hasta los huesos... Como decirle a Pain que venimos de otro mundo y que son una serie que muchos la consideran estúpida...

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:

**Buueeenooo**

**Hasta aquí el capitulo. El próximo capitulo va para la próxima semana. Probablemente el Vierneess porque me es mas fácil XP**

**Pero mientras tanto les dejo un Pain. Naida casi que me mata por hacerlo cuando escribia...**

**Nadia, si lees esto, no me mates ^^ soy buenita XP**

**Saludos!**

**(:^****::****^:)**


	3. ¿Mientes? Te puedo ver

_**Bueno BUeno, aqui estoy devuelta con otro capitulo de ... Como se llamaba? **_  
_***Nadia- -.- El mundo en que caímos**_

_***Nicky- ññ eso mismo, es que me olvide XP**_

_***Nadia- Como te vas a olvidar si vos le pusiste el nombre... Y mira que ni consultarme y subir los capitulos sin mi!**_

_***Nicky- jejeje. Bueno Nadia acá esta el capitulo quieras o no... XP **_

_**Por cierto, quería responder a los review. Pero eso va al fin del cap para no aburrir.**_

_PD para pocos- aca esta el capitulo arreglado, había subido el 2, 2 veces_

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:

-EEHH...jeje-Sudamos frió gotas que recorrieron toda mi espalda, helandome hasta los huesos... Como decirle a Pain que venimos de otro mundo y que son una serie que muchos la consideran estúpida**(*Nicky-porque no la conocen *Nadia-Cierto ^w^)** ...

-Es que...-Utiliza tu cerebro...Nicky... estaría buena una de tus ocurrentes escusas...

-Es que queremos...Emm, Uniros a Akatsuki, y entonces...Buscamos información que le seria útil como para que nos dejen entrar. Tenemos información de todas las aldeas, varios de shinobis, de los jinchurikis y sobre todo de ustedes...-Se excuso Nicky. Creo que jamas se le había ocurrido algo peor que eso.

-Esta bien, No entraran en akatsuki sin antes pasar unas pruebas. Principalmente ahora las interrogaremos-Dijo Pain

-No puedes hacer eso!-Grite yo. El solo me miro de reojo y me ignoro. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a dirigirse hacia otra puerta.

-Siganme ustedes dos. Konan, tu también-Sin darse vuelta el pelinaranja siguió su andar.

Cruzamos una puerta, llevaba a un pasillo. Había montón de puertas mas, antorchas en las paredes y un piso de madera, era lo único que veíamos . Seguíamos a Pain un poco asustadas. Nos podía eliminar en cualquier segundo. Entramos en el cuarto de el fondo. Era un cuarto aun mas escalofriante...todo oscuro, se podía visualizar un escritorio lleno de papeles y pergaminos. "Trabajaba mas que Tsunade al parecer ^^U" pensamos al mismo tiempo.

-Para que nos trajiste acá?-Pregunto Nicky...Siempre tan distraída

-Que no escuchaste?-Pregunte yo- Nos va a interrogar este Peine!

-aaaahhh...AH!-Recién en ese entonces le entro en la cabeza lo que dije-AAAHHHH!-Se le ocurrió una idea...De repente yo sentí un aura negra cerca mio

-A quien mierda llamaste PEINE, mocosa!?-Grito Pain.

-Acaso ves algún otro peine por aquí?PELO DE NARANJA!-Le respondí.

-A si?!- me reto, me pego en la frente. Konan y Nicky miraban la escena con una gotita en la cabeza, ya conocían a sus respectivos amigos... No paso mucho tiempo para que comenzaran con las patadas de parte de Nadia(estaba atada) y puñetazos de Pain.

-Parece que se llevan bien- Sonrió Konan

-Tienes razón-Respondió Nicky. Luego de que dijeran eso ambos detuvimos la pelea y gritamos...

-JAMAS ME LLEVARÍA BIEN CON ESE ENGENDRO DE PERSONA!OYE! A QUIEN LE DICES ENGENDRO DE PERSONA!? TE MATAREEE!-Gritamos juntos volviendo a pelear.

-Bueno, esto va mal en peor-Murmuro Nicky

-YA PAREN USTEDES DOOOSSSS!-Grito Konan, golpeándole a ambos en la cabeza a lo que frenamos inmediatamente.-PAIN!Hay que empezar con el interrogatorio!Te olvidaste!?-Daba miedo

-AAAAHHH, Cierto-Volviendo a la seriedad usual-Siéntense-Ordeno- Yo les are preguntas y me responderán con la verdad. Así de Simple. Si mienten lo detectare con mi Rinnengan... Bien, comencemos con sus nombres.

-Mi nombre es Hidemi y el de ella es Mitsuko-Soltó Nicky antes de que yo hablara.

-De donde vienen?-Prosiguió Pain

-Venimos de la aldea escondida entre la niebla -siguió ella

-Porque las trajeron acá?-Pregunto, a lo que Nicky me miro

-Creen que somos espías.-Respondí yo.

-Que razones tiene esos afeminados y el paleta para creer que son espías?-Preguntaba Pain con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Nos cruzamos a miembros de Akatsuki por accidente e intentamos ocultarnos de ellos- Continuaba yo

-Y que hacían solas en el bosque?

-Somos renegadas de la aldea-Habló Nicky seria y segura de lo que decia.

-De acuerdo. Por ahora fin del interrogatorio-b Pain, quitándonos un gran peso de encima- Dijeron que se querían unir a Akatsuki, verdad? Bueno deberán rendir un examen físico. Konan les dará equipamiento. Decidiré contra quien pelearan y si pierden, me encargare de quitarle toda la información Si ganan, bienvenida a Akatsuki-Sonrió maliciosamente desalojando la habitación.

Quedamos a solas con Konan.

-Ne Konan-San-Llamo Nicky intentando parecer "Tierna". Ella la miro haciendo ver que la escuchaba-Contra quien vamos a Pelear?-Preguntaba moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-No le puedo leer la mente a Pain . Siganme le daré lo necesario para la pelea-Dicho eso, seguimos a Konan a el cuarto de al lado.

Nos ofreció varios tipos de armas.

No me fije en los detalles de cada una. Simplemente me agarre una que parecía fácil y liviana Era un par de sai en perfecto estado, con toques dorados en el mango.**(*Nicky-Vamos a empezar a llamar por los nombres, porque sino nos vamos a re confundir *Nadia -No son idiotas. *Nicky-OK, PERO YO QUIERO EMPEZAR A PONERLO Y PUNTO! *Nadia-Okok...loca...) **Hidemi se había elegido un a guadaña como la de Hidan pero doble, una triple guadaña doble invertida... parecía mas pesada de la que yo agarre, incluso le costo acostumbrarse un poco y se tambaleo. No me parecía raro que agarró eso sin siquiera fijarse en el resto.

-Tomen esto también-Nos dio un porta shuriken con armas básicas Era necesario para la batalla así que lo tomamos sin decir nada. De la nada Pain apareció en el cuarto y le dio un papel a Konan**(*Nicky N/A IRONICOO a konan le dan un papel!XD*Nadia N/A YA CÁLLATE Y ESCRIBE! *Nicky-Auxilio TT-TT (XP) )**y se fue sin decir ni una palabra.

-Aquí esta el papel con la información de con quien van a pelear-Informó Konan leyendo el papel que le entrego Pain-Mitsuko, tu pelearas contra Sasori

-Si! ME VENGARE!-Grite, me salio del corazón

-Hidemi, tu pelearas primero contra Deidara. Les deseo suerte-Finalizo Konan saliendo de la habitación.

-Oh, no, HEMORRAGIA NASAAAL-Comenzó a chillar Hidemi- No le voy a poder pegar! Como lastimar a alguien que no puedo ver?!-Le pegue fuerte en la cabeza

-¡TIENES QUE CALMARTE!-Grite yo-¡Esta vez, es de vida o muerte!Si pierdes mueres, entiendes? Cae en la realidad esta ves HIDEMI!

-Bueno, creo que voy a tener que aprender a controlarme a partir de ahora...Después de todo, si gano no creo sobrevivir frente a ellos. No? Terminaría desangrada a la hora-Dijo riendo picaramente.

-Tienes razón, tienes que convertirte en una hentai para que te pase eso.

-jeje. Ne, por cierto, no te dije. Jeje, tienes el cabello marón- Habló como niña.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, tu lo tienes azul y violeta.

-No jodas!-Dijo agarrando el cabello que le rosaba la oreja

-No me digas que recién te das cuenta -.-U

-Noo!-Mintió-Pero te apuesto que no te diste cuenta que tienes ojos raritos-esa era su supuesta "carta de triunfo"

-Como quieres que me vea los ojos sin un espejo!?

-Nose, no es problema mio-Rió.

-Y que tengo?-Pregunte

-Una especie de cuadrado con una estrella de cuatro puntos encima.

-Genial... Por cierto, tienes un tatuaje en el cuello.

-que?-Pregunto sorprendida-Que significara?

-Quien sabe...Por cierto, como le pudiste mentir a Pain?-Pregunte aquello que me giraba por la cabeza hace rato.

-Ah eso fue fácil!

-Pero dime, como que fácil?Que hiciste?

-Jeje, no te lo diré!-Rió moviéndose hacia los lados como Tobi.

-Porque no me lo vas a decir?

-Porque sino no te podría mentir ya que te darías cuenta siempre. No crees?

-Que mala! Decime! Un minuto... Cuando me mentiste?

-jejeje **ñ.ñ** Bueno, solamente actué inconscientemente-Soltó como si nada"

-Solo eso?-Pregunte incrédula

-Por eso dije que es fácil Solo debes tener una linea que separe tu imaginación de la realidad muy angosta como para creerte que tu mentira es cierta.

-Eso es fácil.

-Pero, debes creértelo, imagínate crees que eres la hija perdida de Kami, que te borro la memoria y quiere que imagines que eso es mentira. Y ya.

-Que complicado funciona tu cabeza-Sonreí mirándole raro-Yo solo pienso que es verdad y ya

-Gracias-Agradeció como si fuera un alago el que recibió.

-Hidemi, la pelea comienza ahora-Advirtió Kisame abriendo toda la puerta-Ahh... creí que se estaban cambiando... Es broma, Hidemi, Mitsuko ahora afuera-Ordeno con una cara seria fingida.

-Kisame, Te comiste una lombriz feliz o algo por el estilo-Pregunte yo sarcásticamente con un tono burlón.

-Feliz feliz como una lombriz-Resolvió Hidemi sobre el chiste que dije recién

-Que?-Dijo sin entender aun**(*Nicky-No se porque te hice caso y lo puse al chiste este, no hace reír a nadie *Nadia-bue es que lo necesitaba para reírme por incoherencias ).** Nos empezó a ver fijo.

-Que Kisame,¿quieres pescado?-Pregunte con una mueca divertida.

-Era enserio que saben de nosotros-Alzo las cejas mirando serio, esta vez era real su cara de seriedad-Sabes mi nombre, y ni siquiera me presente.

-Es que...-Balbuce yo. "DEBES CREÉRTELO" recordé lo que dijo Hidemi...-SOY TU FAN NUMERO UNO!-Salte como hacia Lee/Gay-Claro, hablo todo el tiempo de vos! El espadachín de la Samehada!

-Enserio?-Pregunto incrédulo el pescado-Hehe-Rió nerviosamente.

-No que crees, te escuche cuando fuiste a buscar el botiquín para la hemorragia-Continúe. Haciendo que nos caiga una gotita por la nuca.

-Gracias-Rió mas nervioso-Bueno, se nos acabo el tiempo. Si no voy ahora me van a matar. Discúlpenme por lo que voy a hacer ahora-Pidió. Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, Kisame ya nos había agarrado de las remeras y tirando de nosotras como si de pluma se tratase. Nos llevaba por el pasillo, fuimos afuera. No me gustaba mucho esa entrada, me traía el recuerdo de Hidan lanzándome al piso.

Kisame se detuvo en una zona del bosque que solo había pasto verde y un que otro arbusto. Creaba algo así como un campo de batalla rodeado por arboles. Sobre los arboles estaban todos sentados. Konan y Pain estaban mirándonos fijamente.

-Bien, comencemos con el combate-Aviso Kakuzu bajando de un árbol- Rubia, ven acá!-Llamó -Deidara, Hidemi, se enfrentaran aquí ahora.

Ya abajo de Kisame me coloque en frente de Deidara. Esto estaría difícil. No podría ganarle aunque practiqué años con el palo de la escoba. Deidara era muy superior para ella, llego a matar a Gaara y casi que a sasuke y...

°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:

**Capitulo algo largo comparado con el resto...Bueno, y ahora sus respuestas reviwers...porque no respondimos ninguno... Perdón si me tarde XP**

**Rin taisho asakura(1 cap.)**

*Nicky- Nos alegra que te guste el fic.

*Nadia- Somos unas loquillas?

*Nicky- Seee...

*Nadia y Nicky- Me alegra que te guste nuestra forma de pensar. *-*

*Nicky-Y que comprendas mis hemorragias nasales. e.e  
*Nadia- No tenes caso no?

*Nicky- Nopp

*Nadia- ñ.ñ

**Galleetaachan(1 cap)**

Como dijimos anteriormente...

*Nadia y Nicky- Me alegra que te guste nuestra forma de pensar. *-*

**Rin taisho asakura(2 cap**)

*Nicky- a mi también me cae bien Hidan(?) XP

*Nadia- PORR? me tiro al piso ese desgraciado loco maníaco ...(insultos no aptos para gente menor a 129348723498734987 años... )

*Nicky-OOkkk... Ah si, yo agradezco que tengo un tabique nasal fuerte, si no fuera asi terminaría desangrada por pervertida XP y nadie sabrá las intenciones reales de Tobi hasta ... nose eso no lo escribí todavía XP

Te comprendo, también odio esperar a un día exacto para una actualización...

**vi de uzumaki (2 cap)**

jmgkjdfgasdfkjlkajgds también para vos Viole.

Malos fics? Es tan malo? D= TTTT-TTTT perdoonnn...  
Mura no me molesta XP

Las notas de autora no las voy a quitar.. por eso dice humor, no drama.. sino seria como..._-TE MATAREEEE!-Grito con su voz quebrada por el dolor__**(*Nicky- Hay si que miedo *Nadia- Solo es un loco nada mas(?(?). *Nicky-porsupuesto nada mas)**_ -me gusta que el lector sepa lo que pensamos(en este caso como Hidemi y Mitsuko) y lo que decimos cuando escribimos. Así transmitirle mas "fraternidad" al fic(no se si esta bien el contexto pero... se entiende?)

Lo corrijo(tardo como 2 horas corrigiendo y bue, no soy perfecta pero bue... Capas que se me pasa alguna cosa porque soy MUY volada y bueno jeje ^^Û

PD: NO NUNCA TE DARÉ A HIDANNN! XP el es mioooo

PD2: esa parte de "emo!/sangrienta!" la escribí llorando de risa XP porque es como usualmente peleábamos...lastima que los eventos me mudaron y escribimos por skype...


	4. Peleas y QUE RAYOS?

**Nicky-Lean al final del capitulo... y acá esta el nuevo capitulo.**  
°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:

Comiencen-Dijo Kakuzu

Ambos tomaron la distancia necesaria. Deidara coloco sus manos en la arcilla y comenzó a hacer pequeñas arañas. Hidemi agarro su arma y empezó a girarla copiando los movimientos de Hidan, solo que era bastante mas pesada.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, las arañas ya la rodeaban.

Deidara mostró una sonrisa triunfal.

-Que pela tan corta! Esperaba un reto!-Dijo Deidara

.No me subestimes Rubia!-Grito Hidemi antes de reír un poco.

-Hidemi! Maldición Tomatelo en serio, que te dije antes?!-Grite con todas mis fueras.

-Bueno, bueno. ¡Mitsuko! Tengo flojeraaaaaa!-Comenzó a chillar ella mientras se balanceaba de lado a lado.

-No me sorprende que tenga flojera...**(ñ.ñ)**-Dije para mi misma

-Rubia?...¡Oye!-Grito Deidara enterándose que era para el aquel insulto.-No te distraigas!-Inmediatamente después de decir eso, unió ambas manos con arcilla. Hidemi corrió hacia el con la guadaña y le intento dar varios golpes los cuales fueron evadidos fácilmente Deidara coloco su maños hacia el frente y comenzó a largar C2(la bomba que usa 2 manos).(Nicky N/A- Nadia no entendió XD... chequeen la pelea DEI-SASU y me entenderán a lo que me refiero). Del cual un gran muñeco salio de ahí.

-Oye, que hace ese idiota-Dijo Hidan-nos volara en pedazos!-Dijo como si se hubiera olvidado de hacer un ritual.

-Mierda-Dijo Hidemi al ver el tamaño de aquel bicho. -Sasuke pudo contra el por el elemento rayo y porque lo cortaba en pedazos así era mas fácil Pero se necesita un buen nivel de taijutsu para esquivarlo, el cual no tengo...¡¿PORQUE TENGO QUE HACER ALGO?!-Comenzó a gritar Hidemi. No pude evitar sonreír El bicho se acerco, poco a poco a Hidemi y ella con la guadaña lo empezó a rebanar en pedazos. Cortes con las dos partes de la guadaña, no era al azar, era un movimiento especifico repetido, que ella encontró para atacar incluso el doble que Hidan.

Deidara creo su típico búho de arcilla y se subió a el volando por el aire. Inmediatamente después, todos los bichos de arcilla explotaron.

-HIDEMI!-Grite desesperadamente. No había rastros de nada por ninguna parte.

-JEJEJE, después de todo, YO GANO!-Grito Deidara bajando de su avecilla empezando a decir que era el mejor y varias cosas mas.

-No te distraigas!-Grito Hidemi golpeándole en la nuca a Deidara con la parte sin filo de la guadaña.

-De donde saliste mocosa?!-Dijo Deidara

-Deidara, perdiste!-Grito triunfalmente.

-Deidara, perdiste- Dijo Kakuzu el cual, no había obtenido ni un rasguño o siquiera algo de polvo. Hidemi subió al árbol en el cual se encontraba Mitsuko.

-Que hiciste?Mejor dicho, Como llegaste a tanta altura?-Pregunte yo.-Se que cuando te pusiste a gritar que tenias flojera, estabas planeando algo, lo usaste como distracción, y eso lo se,porque lo hacías cuando me enojaba en el cole

-Jejeje-Respondió-Fue algo simple, déjame explicarte. Me pare sobre la guadaña, ya que es bastante grande la use como impulso para agarrarla en el aire. Increíblemente funciono y alcance al búho. Como lo vi distraído le pegue. No le quise arrancar la cabeza

-Bueno. Creo que deberías descansar un poco

-Es tu turno-Me dijo con una sonoriza colocando su mano en mi hombro en forma de apoyo-Te daré apoyo psicológico desde aquí.

-No creo que me sirva, sin embargo yo...¡ ME VENGAREEE!-Grite metafóricamente cerrando mis puños alzándolos a la altura de mi pera.

-No te olvides de sus marionetas!

-Como olvidarlo?-Pregunte irónicamente Pero como voy a pelear contra marionetas?

-Solo pon tu corazón el ello.-Me animo al estilo lee.

-Ahora, segundo enfrentamiento. Sasori, contra Mitsuko!-Grito Kakuzu.

-Se acabo el tiempo de charla-Dijo Hidemi-Suerte hermanita!

-jujuju-Reí por lo bajo- Me vengare... Nadie me tira al piso y se sale con la suya...-Dije poniéndome seria. Hidan... ya te llegara el turno...

**Pov- Hidemi**

-Suerte hermanita!-Grite yo, necesitaba iluminación divina para ganarle a Sasori. La vi murmurar un par de cosas. Seguro seguía con su idea de venganza.

-Comiencen!-Grito Kakuzu. -Antes de que Sasori pueda invocar algo, o hacer algún movimiento, callo desmallado al piso.

-Que rayos?-Grito Deidara, el cual se encontraba en el árbol de al lado. Inconscientemente busque en mi bolsillo un algodón que tenia, para hemorragias nasales específicamente Ya que se encontraba siendo curado por Tobi. No tenia la capa, ni la remera puesta...¡Vuelve a la realidad! Que rayos había sido eso? Capas que es influenciado por sus ojos...

-Eso fue rápido.-Afirmo Kakuzu-Sasori perdió. Mitsuko gana.-Aviso sin interés. Ella comenzó a dar saltos de alegría Baje para felicitarla y ver como se encontraba pinocho-san.

-Lo viste!?-Pregunto mientras corría hacia mi.

-Si!-Le respondí emocionada-Fue genial!-Comenzamos a festejar como siempre, a los gritos. Luego de un rato, Nadia se distrajo con una mosca y me acerque al marionetista dejando a ella volar en su mente.

-Te encuentras bien Pinocho-san?-Pregunte acercándome un poco para estar a su altura.

-Creo que me partí la nariz cuando caí-Se lamento desde el suelo.

-Sasori Sempaaaii-Grito Tobi, seguido por Deidara.

-Danna, se encuentra bien?-pregunto un poco preocupado el rubio.

-Algo así-Respondo parándose Que paso precisamente?Que clase de jutsu es este?-Me pregunto seriamente.

-eemm-Dije mientras inventaba alguna excusa-Es un secreto! Y no se lo puede decir a nadie, a no ser que sea obligatorio-Dije sonriendo mientras sentía que una gota caía por mi frente.

-Hidemi-Dijo Deidara- Te gotea la cabeza.

-Que? A, es que me tense un poco con la pelea y todo y-y-y (Que esperabas? Te vi sin camiseta jeje XP)

-No, la nariz no, te gotea frente-Dijo señalándome esta...

-Eh? Ah! Tenes razón!-Dije tocándome la frente al ver mi mano roja.

-Tooobiii es un doctorr!-Grito el enmascarado mientras corría hacia nosotros con un maletín de primeros auxilios y una pequeña lampa de doctor en la frente... **(N/A Nadia- de donde rayos saco el maletín y la lamparita Nicky-Si quieres le ago que saque un martillo y te pegue XP Nadia- NO gracias, estoy bien, que siga sacando maletines y lamparas de la nada.)**

-Efectivamente es un doctor-Le dije en voz baja. Sasori y Deidara se le resbalo una gotita en sus frente.

De la nada, una piedrita apareció en el camino de Tobi... y fue a parar a...

-UUUUUUHHHH-Se lamentaron todos por Tobi. E incluso pude oír alguna que otra risa...

-Tobi... mas te vales que sepas correr porque te matare...**(*Nadia-... *Nicky- No diré ni un comentario acerca de eso.)**

No paso ni dos minutos y ya estaba vendada mi frente y una parte de la cabeza de Tobi... suerte que estaba cansada...¬¬

-Hidemi, Pain las llama a las dos a su oficina-Aviso la azulada **(N/A Nicky-parece la secretaria de Pain U¬¬)**- Es sobre la organización.

-Vale, ya vamos-Dije mirando a Mitsuko, que efectivamente seguía a Konan.

**°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:°:**

**Nicky-**

**Se que es una hora muy tarde para publicar... De echo acá son las 2 am del sabado y digamos que muy bien no ando... Ademas el capitulo lo subí mas tarde porque cuando lo estaba subiendo... se corto el **** Internet. y se borro todo y lo volví a conectar y ...me olvide**

**Les quería decir que lamentablemente no habrá capitulo por las próximas 3 semanas. Ya que ultimanente estamos muy ocupadas. Nadia esta con exámenes finales, estudiando a fulll y sin descansar... y bueno... yo deberiiiiiaaa estudiar... pero de todas (como soy una genio)apruebo.**

**El tema es que por esta misma razón, que Nadia esta estudiando, no hemos podido tener tiempo de discutir sobre el capitulo. Siempre tengo adelantado 3 capítulos... por obligación Pero me atrase esta semana. La próxima viene mi hermano mayor que lo extraño muuchhooo y no voy a escribir durante ese tiempo, después escribiré un capitulo para compensar este que subí y escribiremos uno mas para poder publicar ese viernes.**

**Sobre los review... los respondí a todos por private.. creo...**

**Y... por causa de los exámenes finales... subí este capitulo sola... lo corregí sola... lo cual siempre ago ... ya que ella no lo sabia... pero le dije y buee...y...estoy sola en casa porque nadie se queda despierto a esta hora... TT-TT ...**

**XP pero buee, que va... Me parece que olvido algo...**

**Ah si! El capitulo anterior, tuve problemas porque lo había subido con el mismo que el 2...**

**Por suerte lo arregle a la hora... creo que eso ya lo dije... se nota que estoy cansada? Me excuso por el capitulo..**

**Nadia tubo exámenes finales... yo estuve con fiaca y no tenia ni 5 de inspiración... se que no es excusa pero ^w^ comprendanme .. Después que no tenia tiempo, tenia intención de escribir el jueves pero me sature y casi que me desmayo.. Y bue...**

**PerdooonnnTT-TT lo lamento, no significa que dejare la historia pero, solo le daré un tiempo**

**Y me quede dormida... me acabo de despertar a las 8.50... Y ahora es sábado ...PPOOORR CIERTO... VA A HABER UN ESPECIAL DE NAAVIIIDAADDDDDD! Va a ser muy genial as que no se lo pierdan. Lo publicare aquí el 25/12/12... si el mundo no se acaba/cambia/etc...**


	5. Capitulo sin titulo

**HOOLA! La verdad que nose cuando tenia que subir el capitulo así que decidí subirlo hoy ^w^no me pude contener!Si se acaba el mundo por lo menos subí 5 capitulos T-T espero que no pase nada!**  
**Hace muuucho lo escribí este cap y espero que lo disfruten**  
**_ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE AL FONDO! _**

* * *

Vale, ya vamos-Dije mirando a Mitsuko, que efectivamente seguía a Konan.

Abrió la puerta de la cueva y entramos. Entramos por unas puertas, era un camino un poco confuso... Igual yo ya me había perdido desde que entramos a la guarida.

-Siéntense-Ordeno Pain desde su escritorio. Ansiosa por la respuesta sin mas me senté.

-No eres mi jefe-Replico Mitsuko.

-De echo si lo soy-Contesto sin cambiar su semblante serio.

-Osea que ingresamos en Akatsuki-Deduje en voz alta golpeando suavemente el puño contra mi palma como si deduje un caso de Sherlot Holmes.

-De todas formas no pienso sentarme- Miro fijamente Mitsuko a Pain.

-Nadi_digo, Mitsuko, obedece a Pain quieres, quiero que de mas detalles-Pedí.

-No quiero recibir ordenes de un peine emo anaranjado!-Se quejo.

-Bueno, Nenita, desde ahora vas obedecer a un peine emo anaranjado quieras o no!-Respondió Pain que apareció mágicamente frente a Mitsuko. Comenzaron a discutir sobre quien era mas emo, mas peine y mas anaranjado...o por lo menos eso entendí yo =P.**(*Nadia-Enserio -.-U? *Nicky-^w^û)**

Ya había pasado veinte minutos y seguían con su discusión. Konan me miro como cuestionándome algo, le respondí la mirada asintiendo con la cabeza.

-¡YA BASTA USTEDES DOOSSS!-Gritamos juntas golpeándoles la cabeza a ambos, no pasaron ni 2 segundos y comenzaron a quejarse de cuanto les dolía la cabeza y mas. Y por arte de magia ambos se fueron a sentar con su común seriedad como si no hubiera pasado nada.**(Nadia-Te llevas bien con Konan=P *Nicky-Y vos te llevas bien con Pain ^w^ *Nadia- Estas siega, verdad? *Nicky - ^w^U)**

-Eh decidido que ingresaran en Akatsuki. Pueden no ser criminales rango S , pero nunca viene de menos tener a dos integrantes mas. Ya que no parecen mentalmente capacitadas para capturar a un jinchuriki ustedes dos formaran un grupo y apoyaran a todos los que tengan problema. Aunque eso signifique hacer expediciones de 4 personas-Informo con su semblante serio y las manos entrelazadas frente suyo tal y como hacia Sasuke- Konan las llevara a sus respectivas habitaciones-Informo mirando a la nombrada. Definitivamente era la mano derecha de Pain.

Sin decir ni una palabra Konan salio del cuarto seguida por nosotras. Cruzo mas puertas y llegamos a un pasillo que realmente me superaba...Un cuarto con 8 puertas, no tenían ninguna diferencia entre si...

-Konan, esto no es muy monótono -Parecía el Amnesia, realmente toda la guarida por dentro no era una cueva, era una mansión Akatsuki, o mejor dicho, el laberinto Akatuki.

-Si. Anteriormente Pain no ponía ninguna regla estricta sobre como debía ser el formato fuera del cuarto, pero después de que Deidara volara su puerta, Kakuzu la vendiera, Hidan la parta, Kisame la convierta en una pecera, que Tobi la arranque diciendo que tiene un chocolate gigante-Tomo una pausa para respirar- Zetsu colgaba enredaderas carnívoras ,que el picaporte de Sasori envenene y muerda y que la puerta de Itachi te metía en una ilusión, se canso- Bueno, era de esperarse...

-Hidemi, tu cuarto es ese-Señalando la 3º puerta de la izquierda- Kakuzu se ubica ahí-Señalo la puerta a la izquierda- y Kisame se encuentra ahí-Señalo la puerta de la derecha- Mitsuko, tu cuarto es ese-Señalo el cuarto del fondo al lado del cuarto de Kisame- Tienes del otro lado a Deidara. Cualquier cosa, no duden en avisarle a Kakuzu que es el encargado de este sector.

-Donde esta el cuarto de los otros?-Pregunto Mitsuko

-Esta en el pasillo frente a este. El nuestro esta en el despacho. Alguna duda?-Pregunto. Negué con la cabeza al igual que Mitsuko.

Pov Mitsuko.

Entre a mi habitación según como me había indicado Konan. Ya habría algún momento para hablar con Hidemi. La habitación era simple, una cama, una mesita de luz, un escritorio, una silla y un placar. Sin pensarlo dos veces me tire en la cama y caí dormida.

Cuando estaba por comenzar a soñar **(Nadia-Con moscas *Nicky-Y dale con las moscas-.-U *Nadia-sii moscaasss *Nicky-claro Nadia se cree un sapo *Nadia-Si yo soy un sapo que la mosca sea.. *Nicky-No lo digas...no quiero escuchar LALLALLALALALALA!.) **Sentí un temblor en todo el cuarto, lo que me sentó en la cama del susto. Escuche unos gritos mezclados cor risas y entro un poco de humo al cuarto por debajo de la puerta. Salí para ver que pasaba un poco atemorizada. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré a...

-Eso te llevas!-Río Deidara.

-A Tooobbiii le dueeelee!-Chillo el enmascarado.

-Que rayos?-Me pregunte al ver la situación Tobi en el medio del largo pasillo y Deidara en la puerta de su habitación Lo que me preocupaba era que si a mi me despertó... como reaccionara Hidemi...

-QUEEE RAYYOOOSSS CREEENN QUEE HACEEENN!-Grito ella abriendo fuertemente la puerta de su habitación.

-Yo me preguntaba lo mismo-Respondí.

Repentinamente se escucho una puerta abrirse, y Kakuzu salio con un paso indiferente de su cuarto. Paso por al lado de Hidemi y llego hasta Tobi. Sin decir ni una palabra lo agarro de la parte de atrás de la capa y se lo colgó como agarraba a sus victimas, miro a Deidara seriamente, dio media vuelta y se fue del pasillo seguido por el rubio y el enmascarado.

-Uff que pesados esos dos!-Dijo Kisame saliendo de su cuarto.

-Que acaba de pasar?-Pregunto Hidemi.

-Acabas de ver el problema diario de Tobi y Deidara-Sonriendo.

-Diario? Pasa siempre esto?-Me sorprendí.

-Aveces peor. Cada vez que tobi entre sin tocar la puerta pasa-Respondió-Por cierto sabían mi nombre, pero no se el suyo...o al menos no lo recuerdo...

-Eh, si, mucho gusto, yo soy Mitsuko y ella es Hidemi-Nos presente

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas. Los dos que sacaron recién son Tobi el enmascarado que salio volando. Deidara es el rubio que lo mando a volar. Y Kakuzu es el que se los llevo- Información que ya sabíamos.

-A donde se los llevo?-Pregunte.

-A hablar con Pain. El es que encargado de este sector. Cualquier cosa que pase aquí, si es un problema se debe ocupar el.-Explico.

-Así que de esa forma Pain se ahorro trabajo U¬¬ -Sonrió Hidemi.

-A-algo así ^-^U- Rió El azul rascándose la nuca.-Bien chicas, yo estoy en mi cuarto cualquier cosa. El almuerzo es a las once y media-Informo. Un minuto...

-Que hora es ahora?-Pregunte.

-Mitsuko, hay un reloj de aguja antiguo a tu izquierda-Mire a mi izquierda y efectivamente había un reloj ahí Pero como sea, son las diez. En Hora y media vayan al comedor. Konan cocina hoy...-musito el pescadito.

-Parece mala noticia. Donde se encuentra el comedor?-Pregunto Hidemi.

-Sales del pasillo, giras a la izquierda caminas un poco, llegando al living y giras a la derecha-Mire a Hidemi, jamas se ubico con direcciones. Su cara fingía entender que sabia a lo que se refería.

-Yo entendí, así que te aviso cuando sea hora así vamos-Le asegure a Hidemi.

-Gracias, realmente, no entendí nada...

-Me di cuenta-Respondí-Te conozco desde hace muucho. Por cierto, ya que tenemos tiempo, necesito hablar contigo Hidemi- Habían muchas preguntas por resolver.

-Bueno-Dijo Kisame- Yo me voy a mi cuarto cualquier cosa me llaman a mi o a Kakuzu-Se despidió. **(Nicky- Kakuzu me da miedo... Kisameee! *Nadia- ^-^U)...**Nosotras luego de despedirnos, no nombramos ni una sola palabra entramos en mi habitación y cerramos con traba. No queríamos ser interrumpidas.

* * *

**Bueno, les quería dar un aviso importante MUY importante.**  
**El tema es que(no, no voy a dejar la historia otra vez) yo cree un blog, si, un blog, para encuestas, ideas, comentarios y mas. La verdad que no creo que de mucho éxito pero lo cree para que ustedes opinen mediante encuestas y comentarios lo que va a ir a próximos capítulos y especiales y ****demás**

**acá**** le dejo la pagina(junten espacios)**

** paginas de mis historias. blog spot .com. ar**

**Si no votan, no se quejen!**

**Y una cosa mas, a este capitulo lo llame "sin titulo", porque no tengo ideas. Pensaba ponerle "mas discusiones y mas peleas" pero no me gusto. Si a alguien se le ocurre un mejor titulo avísenme!  
Cuídense!**


	6. Conversaciones serias

**Y aquí el CAPITULO 6****!**

**Mensaje especial abajo!**

* * *

**Pov Hidemi **

-Muy bien, ahora que no hay nadie que nos oiga-Comencé a decir clamada-QUE RAYOS PASO?-Me desesperé.

-Me viste cara de Einstein?-Contesto de mala manera

-No, pero te la pasas todo el tiempo estudiando.

-La gente normalmente estudia cuando tiene un examen, no se va a perder el tiempo como vos!

-Jejeje-Reí nerviosamente mientras me rascaba la nuca.

-Como sea...hay algún espejo por acá?-Pregunto buscando con la mirada.

-Sep, al lado del placar... no se como te puede pasar de largo si es enorme...

-Que rayos?-Grito al estar frente al espejo

-Que tienes? Un grano?-Pregunte curiosa acercándome.

-Tengo el pelo marrón y lacio!-Agarro un mechón suyo y lo comenzó a examinar.

-Por mucho que lo veas, va a ser un cabello siempre Nadia..

-No me digas Nadia. Es un error fatal ahora-Me miro con aquella cara seria que ponía cuando metía la pata en algún asunto suyo.

-Bueno, no te digo nada, a ver, déjame un espacio en el espejo gorda-Reí mientras me acercaba al espejo.

-Tu eres la que come sin moverse de su bendita silla...

-Nadi..

-Mitsuko-Corrigió

-Bueno, MITSUKO, porque nuestras apariencias cambiaron tanto? Que yo recuerde no tenia le cabello violeta y mis ojos, que rayos, esto puede ser real? mis ojos eran verdes...no violetas.

-No eres la única que tiene un problema con sus ojos...

-Cierto! Que hiciste con Sasori? NO espera, lo mal pienso así... Como derrotaste a Sasori?

-No tengo la mínima idea... Lo único que recuerdo es que tenia nervios y sentía un poco de adrenalina dentro

-Ok, es comprensible. Volviendo al tema, Tenemos la misma ropa!...eso dignifica que!-Asombrada busque en el bolsillo con sierre de mi short-SIIIII! acá estaaaassss!-Grite abrazando a mi celular.

-Tiene el auricular conectado-Se extraño Mitsuko sentándose en la cama-No me digas que estabas escuchando música mientras mirábamos la serie!

-Es que ademas estábamos viendo el manga y tenia la música perfecta para ese momento-Me excuse sentándome frente a ella.

-No importa ya. Tenes señal?

-...-Mire el celular- No hay señal...pero la batería esta cargada-Me extrañe-Yo solo tenia un tercio de batería...

-Capas que se cargo solo.

-Como se va a cargar solo?!

-Yo que se!...Toma en mio, capas que te sirve de algo-Ofreció desconectando el auricular a que llevaba enrollado a su celular.

-Déjame ver la batería-Dije desarmando mi celular

-Que tiene?-Se extraño al ver mi cara de "Problemas"

-Préstame tu mano un segundo, necesito tus uñas para desajustar este tornillo-Sin decir una palabra cedió-No tenia ganas de revisar nada, así que busque algo para cambiar de tema-Mitsuko, que rayos paso?, como llegamos aquí?

-Lo que si, te aseguro que no vino una hada diciendo "Jojojo, voy a molestar a estas chicas otakus que se quedaron dormida viendo anime, jojojo, las meteré dentro de su serie! ¡dibiti babiti bu!"- La vos aguda de Mitsuko resonó por todo el cuarto, casi que lo gritaba todo. Apenas termino de relatar su historia, estallamos las dos a carcajadas.

-Si seguimos acá voy a enloquecer..-Le comente

-O morirte de una hemorragia nasal-Añadió. Ambas sonreímos con nostalgia. Pasamos un poco de tiempo sin hablar, simplemente ambas sabíamos que debíamos razonar lo sucedido...

-Por mucho que le demos vuelas no hay forma de saber por ahora que paso...

-Nicky, no tenes miedo?-Me pregunto mirando al suelo

-por supuesto que tengo miedo, no te voy a mentir, me da miedo estar rodeada de asesinos y gente que no tiene corazón gente que puede sacarte la cabeza si le enfadas...Cave enfocar que si somos inútiles en las misiones, se deshacen de nosotras en un segundo matándonos sin piedad.

- O capas que nos enviaran a una misión suicida ... que hay con toda la información que tenemos?

-Recuerdas la invasión de Pain en Konoha, cuando agarro a Shizune por la cabeza y le saco toda la información?

-Eso me dio impresión cuando lo vi

-Nos morimos al instante y saben TODO acerca de nosotras. Por lo que fácilmente se descarta lo de la misión suicida ya que pierde toda la información...por lo que...

-Hay que entrenar hasta no poder mas?

-Me temo que si...pero sin miedo, recuerda que Pain nos dijo que eramos útiles por ahora por falta de personal...

-No es muy conmovedor que digamos...

-Me lo vas a decir a mi, tenemos que entrenar y ademas odio moverme?

-Fuiste, eres y seras floja-Río Mitsuko

-Que hora es? tengo hambree- Me queje mientras me balanceaba. Mitsuko abrió la puerta, miro el reloj.

-Son las 11-Dijo al cerrar la puerta-Falta media hora nada mas.

-Se pasa el tiempo cuando charlamos...

-Como en el teléfono-Río con nostalgia.

-Mejor va a ser ir ahora, no quiero llegar tarde.

-Me parece bien, después reviso el celular...por cierto, por donde es?-Presumió con tono infantil. Salimos del cuarto.

-Mitsuko, por cierto, dime "Hidemi"-Finalice mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Ok...-Rió y comenzamos a caminar, mejor dicho, la empece a seguir hasta la cocina.

* * *

**Aviso importante-**

**Ademas de el especial de navidad les tengo otra sorpresa. SII! SORPRESAS!**

**Desde el 21 hasta el 25 voy a subir capitulos!**

***Hoy el 6**

***El 22 el 7**

***El 23 el 8**

***El 24 el 9**

***Y el 25 el Especial de Navidad!**

**Si se acaba el mundo (cosa que no creo) Quiero dejarles un mensaje-**

**Quiero agradecer a absolutamente TODOS los que se tomaron el tiempo para leer mi historia. Si empiezo a agradecer a gente que me ayudo me quedo sin caracteres XP**

**Sobretodo gracias a Nadia, mi "hermana mayor" yo diría mas mi hermana gemela, Que me apoyo para esta historia me gritaba cuando escribía, me alentaba y me inspiraba con sus ideas para seguir escribiendo.**

**Por cierto, queda pendiente la encuesta para el especial. les deje el blog en el capitulo 5, asi que valientes...voten porque tengo que escribir el capituloo! XP (si...todavia no termine de escribir el 9...)**

**Creo que ya hable mucho... BUENA SUERTE A TODO EL MUNDOO! GRAAACIAAASSS, ME DIVERTÍ MUCHOOO!LOS QUIERO!**


	7. La hora de la comida

**Y he aquí el capitulo 7!**

**Quiero decir algo que me tiene un poco inquieta primero, Esta historia tiene un poco de Ooc, creo que se decía así cuando le modificas un poco la personalidad de los personajes. Los intento acomodar lo mejor posible, pero es un poco complicado escribir reacciones desconocidas para mi. **

* * *

-La verdad, no se que pasaría si no estabas acá...-Dije mientras entrabamos al living. Parecía apropósito que todas las puertas sean iguales y el suelo sea siempre de una reluciente madera.

-Morirías de hambre-Concluyo Mitsuko.

-Y de hemorragias nasales-Añadió Deidara que estaba sentado en un sillón de la sala. Todos estaban en el living menos Konan, Tobi y Zetsu.

-Jeje-Reí nerviosamente...Ya me conocía hasta Deidara...

-Que hay de comer?-Pregunto Mitsuko curiosamente.

-Eso hay que preguntarle a Konan, pero nadie entra a la cocina mientras esta cocina-Informo Kisame desde otro sillón.

-Por?-Pregunte yo.

-Por cuestiones de seguridad...-Habló Kakuzu sentado en otro sillón dándonos la espalda.

-Por cierto, Deidara, estas bien?-Pregunté sintiendo un poco de culpa al verlo todo vendado.

-Que?AAAH! por eso? no te preocupes, estoy bien! Fue porque cuando me golpeaste caí sobre una bomba. Justo aqui me caí, Ves?-Dijo levantándose la remera. Inmediatamente desvié la mirada

-NO! Es-esta bien te creo, te-te creo-Cerré los ojos moviendo las manos en modo de negación.

-Que le pasa?-Le preguntó Kisame a Mitsuko.

-Es que...-Comenzó a decir ella, con su dedo indice marcó una linea desde la nariz y bajo hasta su labio, significaba "hemorragia nasal" a lo que los chicos comenzaron a reír, menos Kakuzu, Itachi y Sasori que se quedaron observando el momento.

-Mistuko!-La reté-No me humilles, yo me termino humillo sola!-Lloré falsamente

-Quiero que se vallan a lavar las manos, que alguien busque a Tobi y a Zetsu y vallan a comer de inmediato ya que la comida ya esta servida-Ordenó calmadamente Konan mientras se quitaba el delantal y volvió a entrar en la cocina.

-En vez de lavarme las manos, debería bañarme-Le susurré entre risas a Mitsuko mientras entrabamos al baño a lavarnos las manos en una larga fila.

-Después nos bañamos-Ordenó, la vedad había sido una tarde agotadora-Le podemos pedir a Konan un par de remeras-Acotó Mitsuko abriendo el grifo del agua.

-Luego nos preocupamos! Ahora... A COMER!-Grite emocionada luego de lavarme las manos.

-Eres gorda desde el alma-Rió.

-Cállate! Tengo hambre!-Gruñí.

-Siempre tienes hambre-Susurro.

-TE ESCUCHE!-Gruñí otra vez

-joojoo, gomen gomen-Se disculpo bromeando moviendo su mano, a lo que ambas reímos ante ese acto tan estúpido.

-En cerio se sienten bien?-Interfirió Kisame.

-Si por?-Hablamos al mismo tiempo.

-Nada, nada..

-LA COMIDAAA!-Se escucho gruñir a Konan por segunda vez en el día.

-Corran!-Gritaron todos y salieron disparados a la cocina. Nosotras los seguimos caminando.

-Konan, que hay de comer?-Pregunto otra vez Mitsuko.

-Ya lo verán-Respondió con su habitual seriedad.

-Suena misterioso...-Le comente a ambas.

-Y creo que lo es-Me susurró mi amiga al ver como Konan se daba vuelta misteriosamente para sentarse en una silla.

Entramos a la cocina/comedor y nos sentamos en los lugares que quedaban libres. Mitsuko al lado de Tobi y de Deidara y al otro lado de la mesa, en el lugar mas lejos posible, yo al lado de Itachi y de Hidan. Repartidos por la mesa estaban cena era tranquila, había peleas entre diálogos pero nada importante. El momento mas crucial fue cuando sirvieron la comida, la cual, era arroz...Bueno, eso no me molestaba, de echo me encantaba el arroz, pero, aunque probé en comer comida con palillos, mi movimiento de manos era nulo.

Decidí tratar de imitar a Itachi, ya que el no tenia problemas para comer con estos. Imite la ubicación de los molestos cubiertos y trate de lograr mi objetivo.

-Porque me miras tanto las manos?-Me preguntó Itachi. Tenia razón no es normal que alguien mire tanto las manos de otra persona.

-Es que...-Balbucee. Como diablos le explicas a un akatsuki que no sabes agarras los palillos para comer!?-Yo...nosecomocomerconpalillos-Hablé rápido de nervios. Seguro estaba roja de vergüenza De la nada, Kisame comenzó a reírse entre dientes al igual que Deidara.

-Es así-Dijo Hidan mostrándome como se ubicaban. Traté nuevamente de imitarlo-Nono, no es así Así lo hace Itachi porque es un ateo muy idiota, pero es así-Acomodo mis manos como debían ir.

-Hidan, así no van, van como lo tenia antes!-Grito Deidara. Al ver sus manos, efectivamente estaban igual posicionadas que las manos de Itachi.

-CÁLLATE IDIOTA RUBIA OXIGENADA!-Gruñó enfadado mientras alzaba el puño-No ves que así no le sale!-Me consideraba inútil al parecer-A mi tampoco me sale así por eso yo los agarro de esta forma-Me explico nuevamente. Era igual de inútil que yo..-Ves? haces así y listo-Demostró.

-AAAAHH! Ahora si! Gracias!-Agradecí sonriente y el sonrió orgullosamente. Podía comer normalmente ahora...Que rayos tenía este arroz? Era ácido y dulce y amargo...ahora entendí porque Kisame estaba triste al decir que Konan cocinaba..."comida es comida"solía decir...y no lo voy a cambiar ahora, A COMER!

* * *

**Y hasta aca el capitulo! Espero que les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho! **


	8. Juegos de medianoche

**Aquí**** el capitulo 8! Quedan dos días para el especial!**

* * *

Eran las 3 de la mañana y no me podía dormir. Capas porque comí demasiado, o simplemente era de las vueltas que me daba la cabeza al no saber que pasaba, por lo que no tenía mas ganas de hacer nada y termine mirando al techo.

-Al final no me bañé... podría ir ahora-Pensé en voz alta mirando el par de tuallones que nos dio Deidara a mi y a Mitsuko después de la cena. Sin pensarlo dos veces me paré, agarré los dos tuallones y me fui del cuarto apagando las luces. Caminé sin hacer ruido alguno, después de todas las noches en vela que tuve con mi mama durmiendo y su "oído de alcón" como le decíamos con mi hermano...

Puse las manos al frente para no chocar contra nada. Según Konan, el baño es la primera puerta de la... ¿izquierda o de la derecha?

Luego de hacer unos CUANTOS ta-te-tis me decidí por la de la izquierda. Abrí la puerta, prendí la luz y por suerte, efectivamente era el baño a lo que deje salir un largo suspiro de alivio.

Puse la ropa a lavar en un canasto, tiré los tuallones al piso y me metí adentro de la ducha. Abrí el agua caliente.

Comencé a dar saltitos al tiempo que inhale mucho aire para no gritar porque el agua salió helada y repentinamente hirviendo. Abrí la fría para regularlo y se normalizó.

Jamas una ducha había sido tan adorada en toda mi vida. No tenia ganas de salir de ahí.

A regañadientes cerré el agua, me escurrí mi actual violeta cabello, salí y me tape con un tuallón y con el otro me sequé el pelo.

-Yo y mi cabeza-Susurré para mi al notar que me dejé la ropa que me dio Konan en mi cuarto. Me terminé de secar el montón de pelos que tenia en mi cabeza, me peiné con un peine que había ahí y salí del baño. Después de todo, no hay nadie despierto a las 3 de la mañana, nadie me va a ver con algo que no me llega hasta las rodillas. Comenze a caminar mas segura de que no me cocaría con nada. De la nada, termine en el piso luego de caer de traste en este.

-AUCH-Nos quejamos al unisono con alguien que efectivamente ni le afecto.

-Quien eres?-Pregunte, capas que era Mitsuko y me salvaba.

-Soy Hidan, tu eres...Hidemi?Que haces ahora despierta?-Pregunto un poco sorprendido.

-No me podía dormir y me fui a bañar-Me excusé-Vos?

-Tampoco me podía dormir y me fui a comer algo a la cocina.

-A las 3 de la mañana?-Pregunté incrédula.

-Son las cuatro menos veinte ya-Respondió como si nada.

-Las cuatro menos veinte?-Olvidé decir, que cuando me baño...se pasa el tiempo volando...Un minuto...ESTOY EN TUALLA!-Yo, me tengo que ir a desenredar el pelo-Mentí un poco desesperada.

-Bueno, Chau mocosa-Se despidió un poco desentendido.

Un poco apurada me fui a mi cuarto, cerré la puerta y prendí la luz.

Me puse la ropa interior, el short de pijama y...

-OH! VAMOS! -Pensé-Esto no puede pasarme a mi..-Maldijé apretándome las sienes de la cabeza... La remera me quedaba chica-Pero es de Konan-Comencé a hablar conmigo misma-No puede quedarme chica, es de Konan...-Unos golpes a mi puerta me callaron y me tape con la tualla -Q-Quien es?Pregunté.

-Hidan-Se escucho del otro lado. RAYOS! Me animé a gritos interiormente. Abrí la puerta un poco temblorosa-Que pasó?

-Porque estas en tualla?-Rió entre dientes levantando las cejas.

-Porque...-Bueno, le podía pedir a Hidan, pero, es que, era vergonzoso...-H-Hidan-Lo llamé, a lo que hizo un ruido raro refiriéndose a "que?"-No tendrás alguna remera que me puedas prestar?-Pregunté ruborizándome completamente

-Por eso estas en tualla-Razonó-No les dio Konan?-Me ruboricé mas.

-Es que...mequedanchicas-Solté nerviosamente de una vez.

-JAJAJAAJAJA-Rió a carcajadas-Aaahhh, no te preocupes,tengo en mi cuarto, sígueme y te la doy-Hablo dándose la vuelta.

-Bueno, voy-Dijé no muy convencida.

-Acá tenes-Habló lanzándome la remera por los aires.

-Gracias-Sonreí mientras atajaba aquella remera voladora-Por cierto, para que fuiste a mi cuarto?

-Es que me aburría-Respondió haciendo un puchero infantil.

-Y yo soy un hada mágica que te saca del aburrimiento-Reí como di fuera algo muy obvio.

-No, pero como vos tampoco te podes dormir pensé en que podemos jugar a algo.

-Jugar a algo? A que?-Pregunté extrañada.

-Tengo cartas de poker-Sonrío con malicia mostrando el mazo.

-Juu, nada me alivia mas que un juego de poker-Reí-Lo que si, me tengo que ir a cambiar-Explique dirigiéndome a la salida.

-cámbiate acá, yo voy a buscar mas municiones-Sin dejarme reaccionar la puerta ya estaba cerrada-Mejor me cambio rápido-Susurre mientras me ponía la remera, me mire al espejo, y efectivamente me quedaba mejor que la de Konan, pero la rejilla que tenia era muy reveladora, por lo menor respiraba bien. Paso un rato, o era simplemente mi aburrimiento que ralentizaba el tiempo, Me puse a observas la guadaña de Hidan, era un modelo parecido al mio, solo que la mía era doble y era negra.

De la nada Hidan entro con 2 paquetes de galletitas de chocolate.

-Para que trajiste tantas?-Pregunte.

-Para apostar-Sonrió maliciosamente. Se sentó en un lado de la cama con las piernas cruzadas(o como "indio") me dio un paquete de galletitas luego de que me sentara frente a el en la misma posición.

-Lo malo de apostar galletitas es que tenes que resistirte y no comértelas-Sonreí

-Una vez jugando con Deidara perdí porque me comí todo lo que me quedaba-Rió

**************5 minutos después...************

-JA!Gane! Págame!-Grité emocionada

-Jamas! Hiciste trampa!-Gritó igual de emocionado el inmortal.

-Tienes pruebas?!

-...-

-Eso pensé

-Por Jashin! jamas pierdo! Y eso que no me comí ninguna!

-Jajajaja, tu dios no te salvara!

-CALLA! No tienes idea lo poderoso que es Jashin!

-Tu dios no es nada comparado con mi dios!

-AH si!? y como se llama tu dios!?

-...¿Dios?!

-JA! que nombre tan idiota. Jashin supera a tu dios!

-No te burles de mi dios!

-Me burlo de el dios que quiera!

-Pues sabes! Búrlate lo que quieras pero perdiste! Págame mis galletitas!

-Antes que eso me las comeré!

-NoooooO!-Grité dramáticamente

-Muajajajajajaja-Rió maléficamente

-Peor yo tengo mas! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-Noooooooooooooooooooo!

Un minuto dejamos nuestra discusión y comenzamos a reír por las incoherencias que dijimos.

-No nos escuchan el resto?-Cuestioné.

-Las paredes están preparadas para mas sonido y no se escucha nada-Informó

-Genial! Que hora es? -pregunté

-Las siete y media-Habló mirando el despertador.

-Siete y media?!

-La hora del desayudo es a las 9, nadie se levanta antes...

-Un juego mas-Dijimos al unisono separando las galletitas.

*************2 hora después(9 juegos mas tarde)************

-MUAJAJAJAJAJA!Jashin gana otra vez!

-Cállate que empatamos!

-Pero no perdí!

-Pero no ganaste!

-Y si ya nos comemos las galletitas?-Pregunto a lo que yo asentí con la cabeza y comenzamos a comer las dichosas galletitas. Siendo interrumpidos por un golpe a la puerta.

-HIDAN! DESPIERTA IDIOTA!-Se escucho del otro lado a Kisame. Se le escuchaba enfadado de mañana.

-Ya se despertaron!-Salte, para mi seguían siendo las 8.

-Vamos a tener que ir a desayunar-Río

-Sal tu primero, yo salgo después

-Por?

-Porque si nos ven salir juntos a las 9.30 de la mañana de tu cuarto...bueno...

-Mmmmmhh supongo que tienes razón mocosa-Sin decir nada mas se fue cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Conté dos minutos con el despertados de la mesa de luz y salí apagando la luz.

* * *

**Que emoción! Y hasta aquí el capitulo 8!**

**Debo confesar que me inspire MUCHO escribiendo este capitulo. Me reía sola escribiendo el juego. Hasta el próximo capitulo!**


	9. Por la mañana

**Capitulo 9 **

* * *

**Mitsuko Pov-**

Después de todo las vueltas que me di para dormir. Terminé dormida. Después de todo, no tenia mucho que hacer si me quedaba revolviendo el tema de como llegamos aquí. Me senté en la cama ya despierta, me calcé con mis sandalias y me quede observando al cuarto en el que estaba. Ahora ese era mi cuarto, no era mas aquella habitación que me gustaba tanto, con mis posters de anime y mi computadora. Estábamos rodeada de diferentes personas ahora. Me cambie el pijama y salí de el cuarto.

-TOOOBIIIII!-Escuche gruñir a el rubio compañero que dormía en la habitación al lado de la mía. Seguido del grito se escucho un agudo grito de parte de Tobi, este abrió la puerta y se largo a correr siendo perseguido por Deidara. Fingiendo no haber visto nada me fui hacia el baño. Toqué la puerta para no llevarme ninguna sorpresa, al no recibir respuesta entré.

Me desenredé el pelo me lavé la cara, me lavé los dientes y salí finalmente del baño. Ya arreglada me fui al living. En el cual estaba Hidan, Kisame y Hidemi. Ahogué una risa cuando vi las usuales ojeras de de Hidemi mas remarcadas de lo que estaban antes. Me sente a su lado y le mire graciosa.

-Que es tan gracioso?-Preguntó la observada.

-No dormiste en toda la noche, cierto?-Le pregunte un poco chistosa.

-Si dormí, porque lo dices?-Saltó. Era muy obvia cuando no dormía porque estaba diferente por las mañanas, si la despertabas a las 9 de la mañana, la confundías con un zombie, pero si no dormía estaba como nueva, solo que se quedaba dormida si se quedaba mucho tiempo quieta. Ademas, porque en ningún momento abría sus ojos como lo hacia normalmente y no corría hasta haber dormido. Parecía ebria, pero sin haber tomado nada.

-A mi no me engañas, no dormiste!-La reté.

-Tanto se notan?-Pregunto tocándose las ojeras.

-Ademas por otros factores-Sonreí.

-Me imagino...-Hablo ella mirando al techo. Se estaba por quedar dormida hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse, entrando a la cocina Kakuzu, Deidara y Tobi junto con Pain Konan.

-Deidara, es tu turno de cocinar-Ordenó Pain. Mira a Hidemi y vi como se colocaba un algodon en su nariz lo mas normal del mundo...Pervertida que será...-Tobi, ve a ayudarle!-Le ordenó al enmascarado.

-NOOO!-Replico el rubio-ME NIEGO A QUE ME AYUDE!-Grió

-Que paso?-Le pregunté Tobi.

-Sempai se enojo con Tobi porque Tobi despertó a Sempai, pero Tobi no lo hizo de malo, Tobi es un buen chico y Tobi no quería que Sempai se despertara tarde, porque Tobi quiere jugar a las escondidas con Sempai!-Chillo. Jamas había escuchado una frace con tantos "Tobi" y tantos "Sempai" juntos.

-Tobi, no te preocupes, Mitsuko va a jugar a las escondidas contigo no hay que preocuparse por eso-Sonrió maleficamente Hidemi.

-QUE YO QUE?-Grité.

-EN SERIO?!-Saltó tobi. Era un poco difícil negarse ahora que estaba tan feliz...

-Bueno, esta bien, yo jugare contigo a las escondidas, pero el resto de los Hidemi también quieren jugar- Reí, no me lo llevaría todo yo sola.

-Seras hija de pu-Me insulto Hidemi

-El desayuno esta listo -Interrumpió Deidara.

-Que decías?-Le pregunte amenazante a mi hermanita.

-Esto rompe mis expectativas!-Grito llorando falsamente mirando a el rubio.

-Que?!-Se extraño el cocinero.

-Se suponía que-Balbuceó...era obvio lo que pensaba.

-Hidemi-Le llamó Pain-ve a buscar a los que faltan-Ordeno. Ella sin chistar salió del cuarto.

-Peine-Lo llame un poco preocupada-Hidemi se perdió para llegar al living y no tiene ni idea cual es su cuarto.Y le ordenaste que encuentre el cuarto de los integrantes que faltan?-Le recriminé.

-MMmmm...Entonces dile que venga y ve a buscarlos tu-Ordenó nuevamente.

-¡Pero-Me empece a quejar.

-¡No me discutas pequeña mocosa, soy tu líder y debes obedecer a mis ordenes; sino ¡¿para  
que rayos se unieron a akatsuki?!

-Yo-Balbucee.

-"tu"nada, ve a buscar a tu compañera y y haz lo que te ordeno de una maldita vez!-Ordeno a los gritos.

-Muérete-Musite saliendo de esa habitación.

-WAAAA!Como vuelvo al salón principal!-Lloriqueó Hidemi buscando entre puertas.

-Hidemi?-Hable e inmediatamente estalle de risa-Que paso?

-Me perdí...NA-Digo, Mistuko!-Corrió a abrazarme-Creí que estaba perdida! Gracias al cielo que apareciste!Tenias razón si no estabas acá me moriría!-Chilló al tiempo que corrió a abrazarme. Cuando escuche lo que me dijo, me reí otra vez.

-Ya paso, ahora anda a la sala y déjame que yo me ocupo-La tranquilicé.

-Enserio?! Gracias! Sos la mejor!-Me alagó.

-Si, si, ahora anda a la sala y espérame ahí-Le ordené. Cuando la vi salir me fui para el pasillo donde estaban los "bellos durmientes". Toqué la puerta del fondo a la izquierda y Zetsu, sin siquiera abrir la puerta, Atravesando esta salio de su cuarto, me vio y desapareció por el suelo-Ok,desaparece por el suelo nomas, no saludes ni nada, tampoco agradezcas, ensalada andante-Refunfuñé. El cuarto de al lado tenía la puerta abierta. Golpeé un poco en el marco de esta para no encontrarme sorpresas.

-Mmmhh-Se escucho desde adentro. Lo que me extrañó y entré. Prendí la luz y estaba Itachi con la almohada en la cabeza.

-Itachi, vamos, levanta-Le ordene.

-Mmmmhhh-Se quejó.

-Levanta o te quito la manta-amenacé.

-Mm mmmh mmh mmmmmh mmmh mmh-Intentó hablar.

-Si no despegas la cara de la almohada dificilmente te voy a entender-Expliqué.

-No creo que quieras hacer eso-Dijo levantando la cabeza, estampando nuevamente su cara en la almohada.

-Ire a despertar a Sasori. Si no estas levantado cuando vuelva, el bidón con agua se hará presente-Advertí saliendo del cuarto. La ultima habitación-Sasori!-Llamé a su puerta-Despierta!-Grité.

-Que quieres?-Preguntó abriendo la puerta-Estoy despierto. Y si, ya voy a desayunar-Habló como si ya supiera todo lo que le estaba por decir. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me dirigí al baño del pasillo, agarre un baso de agua que estaba ahí y me dirigí al cuarto de Itachi. Si llenaba un bidón el colchón no se secaría mas.

-Estas despierto ya?-Entré a la habitación.

-Aha-Habló con la cara en la almohada.

-Levanta!-Le grité.

-MMmmh.

-Tu me obligaste-Informé quedándome con la manta en la mano.

-Creí que me ibas a mojar-Habló sentándose.

-Creí que te despertabas temprano como un digno Uchiha-Alardeé.

-Estoy despierto desde que fui a ducharme, pero me dormí otra vez-Se excusó-Ahora vete que me tengo que vestir.

-Que?-Hable desentendida-Lo miré y me di vuelta sonrojada. Esto era un poco raro. Si era Hidemi terminaba en el suelo desangrada-COMO SEA! TERMINA AQUÍ Y VE A LA COCINA QUE ME TERMINO LLEVANDO YO EL LIÓ DESPUÉS -Me exalte, verle sin remera me alteraba un poco sinceramente.

-No puedo bañarme y dormir así? No creía que vendría una chica a despertarme después de todo. Como sea, te podes retirar.

-NO ME DES ORDENES!-Grité furiosa saliendo del cuarto golpeando fuertemente la puerta.

-Y a ti que te paso?-Me preguntó Hidemi al tiempo que me dirigía a la cocina. Y Kisame comenzó a reírse desapoderadamente junto con Deidara.

-NO SE RÍAN DE MI!-Les grite enfurecida a ambos.

-Es-es que hubo -u-u-un tiempo en el que, nosotros despertábamos a -a-a- a Itachi-Hablo entre risas Kisame.

-Y que es tan gracioso de eso?-Pregunto desentendida Hidemi.

-Es que siempre cuando se levanta no lleva mucho encima-Acotó Deidara mas calmado.

-Que no lleva encima?-Preguntó Hidemi Extrañada.

-Como sea, a comer-Esquivé el tema. Espero que la comida hoy sea "comible"...por lo menos que no me explote en la cara.

* * *

** Y acá el ultimo capitulo antes del especial.**

** Debo reconocer que el titulo del capitulo anterior lo pensé inocentemente, y espero que aprecien este capitulo porque estuve un BUEEN rato viendo que ponía y aca esta el resultado, espero que lo hallan pasado muy bien.  
**

** Gracias a todos los que me leen por...Leerme(?  
Los quiero y feliz noche buena!**


	10. Llega fin de año

**Como muchos lo esperaban... **

**¡EL ESPECIAL DE AÑO NUEVO!**

**Nicky-dos meses…**

**Nadia-Hola ^w^û… Perdon porque Nicole, o Nicky o como le suelo decir yo Tontita olvidadisa irresponsable, se haya olvidado de la historia y de su mejor amiga, SOBRETODO DE SU MEJOR AMIGA!**

**Nicky-Estaba ocupada….^w^ûûû**

**Nadia-Estabas tan ocupada para acordarte de tu mejor amiga. Para que quiero enemigas si te tengo a vos como amiga?**

**Nicky-BUENO YA! FUE DIFICIL LA CTM!.**

**Nadia-Dificil ni ¾. Es enviar un mensaje al menos.**

**Nicky-Creo que necesitamos una psicóloga, hay demasiados problemas acá XP Y con difícil me refiero a escribir el capitulo, quedo bieeeen grande! =D **

**Nadia- por cierto, en el blog hay actualizaciones y mas encuestas =D Y no, no quiero ir a la psicóloga, no necesito una psicóloga!.**

**Nicky-Eso dicen los que necesitan una psicóloga XP COOMOO SEAAA EL CAPITULO.**

Luego de desayunar con todos, me acorde de algo que me dijo Kisame, Hoy era 31, y en menos de 8 horas era año nuevo. Fui hasta el despacho de Pain guiada por las indicaciones de Tobi y me abrió Konan.

-Konan, tengo una pregunta-Hablé.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa?-Interrumpió Pain.

-Dije KONAN, no Peine-Aclaré.

-Yo debo saberlo todo, así que debes decírmelo a mí también mocosa-Informó con una sonrisa "ganadora".

-Pues... ¡QUE MAL! ¡No te lo diré!-Le grité-Después te enteras.

-Como sea-Finalizo Konan saliendo del despacho de Pain cerrando la puerta-¿Que querías preguntar?

-Quería saber que pasaba mañana aquí-Era mejor informarse.

-Mañana...Mañana es año nuevo.

-¿Y qué hacen ustedes en año nuevo?-Me intrigué.

-Bueno, cuando éramos pequeños solíamos festejar, pero aquí en Akatsuki no hacemos nada de eso-Aclaró.

-¿Porque no?

-Porque...Mitsuko, somos asesinos, renegados, exiliados entre otros. No festejamos nada.

-¿Porque?-Yo ya estaba en plan "quiero saberlo TODO".

-Por que...eso deberías preguntárselo a Pain, el "porque" de todo lo sabe el-Sin más, se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta.

-Pero yo no le-Comencé a hablar, pero la puerta ya estaba abierta-¡PAIN!-Le llamé la atención.

-No soy sordo-Comentó.

-Quiero que me respondas algo-Exigí.

-Es algo menor-Aclaró la peli azul.

-¿Algo menor? ¿Qué cosa?-Preguntó el peli naranja.

-Necesito respuestas-Interrumpí.

-¿Y esperas que yo te las responda?

-S´1. Es más, lo exijo.

-Depende de qué tipo de pregunta realices.

-Preguntas no secretas.

-A ver... pregunta.

-¿Porque los Akatsukis no festejan nada?

-porque somos asesinos, renegados, exiliados entre otros. No festejamos nada.

-¡Konan me respondió lo mismo!

-¿Y porque me lo vuelves a preguntar si ya se lo preguntaste a Konan?

-...-

-Que va, continua.

-Porque los "asesinos, renegados, exiliados entre otros"-Imite con un tono exageradamente grave la voz de Pain-¿No festejan nada?

-Por que no.

-¿Porque no?

-Por que no.

-¿Porque "por qué no"?-Realicé mi mala imitación nuevamente.

-PORQUE NO.-Gruñó intentando calmarse.

-Per-

-¡PORQUE NO Y PUNTO!-Gruño desesperado-¡NO ME PREGUNTES MÁS ESO! ¡CAAALLLAATEE!

-¿Puedo hacer una fiesta de navidad acá?

-no

-Porque.

-Si te callas y te vas, si.

-¡¿Enserio?!-Me sorprendí. Sinceramente esperaba una patada en el trasero.

-Sí. Solo cállate-Esas simples palabras fueron mágicas. De repente toda la cara se me iluminó.

-Graciaskonan-Y como un rayo desaparecí de ahí.

-¿Y yo?-Pregunto Pain un poco desentendido.

**4 horas más tarde...**

-¡Llegamos!-Grité triunfalmente cruzando la puerta con Kisame atrás.

-Nunca más te ayudo. Al final todo esto fue solo una pérdida de tiempo.

-Un poco de consideración, además no fue una pérdida de tiempo Kisa-chan.

-No me digas "Kisa-chan"-Gruño.

-No me gruñas-Mandé

-No me mandes-Mandó.

-Tu tampoco.

-Tu primero.

-No...SI SEGUIMOS PELIANDO ASI ME QUEDARÉ SIN TIEMPO ASI QUE CALLATE!

-Bueno, bueno...Malhumorada-Susurro el azulado.

-Te escuche.

-No me pegues porque tengo mi samehada.

-No pienso hacerlo. Kisa-chan, necesito que me traigas a Hidemi acá de INMEDIATO.

-No me mandes.

-¡Por favor! Como un favor, no como una orden.

-Ok...

**1 hora más tarde-**

-¡Hola!-Saludó Hidemi cruzando la puerta de la cocina-¿Qué haces?-Interrogó.

-¡Haaaa, por fin llegas!

-Es que...-Balbuceó.

-¿Te perdiste cierto?-Interrumpí.

-¡Correcto!-Gritó con cara de inocente.

-Le pedí a Kisa-chan que te fuera a buscar-Comenté.

-Y me fue a buscar. Solo que me reto a que no encontraba la cocina.

-¡¿Y TU LE SEGUISTE EL JUEGO?!

-...-Su silencio me hizo suspirar pesadamente.

-Como sea, ayúdame.

-¿Con...?

-¡A cocinar!

-¡Adoro cocinar! ¿Qué vamos a cocinar?

-la cena-Informe triunfalmente.

-¡¿La cena?!

-¡La cena de año nuevo!

-...-

-¿Qué?-Pregunte al ver que me miraba con una expresión expectante.

-¿Qué día es hoy?

-...Treinta y uno...

-...-

-¿Me ayudas entonces?

-Bueno. No hay nada que hacer así que ¡Si!

-Que emocionada.

-Jiji...

-Voy a arreglar el living. Tú ocúpate aquí un momento. Que no se te queme nada-Le advertí. Abrí la puerta de la cocina y me dirigí al living. Estaban todos sentados en sillones sin hacer nada.

-Mocosa atea-Me "llamo" Hidan-¿Que mierda haces?-Preguntó.

-Preparo algo-Miré el árbol de navidad que conseguí. No era muy grande. Pero era lindo.

-¿Y para que trajiste un árbol adentro, hum?-Pregunto el rubio esta vez.

-Para festejar.

-¿Y qué idiotez vas a festejar?-Pregunto el alvino.

-Algo a lo que se le llama "año nuevo"-Respondí mientras acomodaba el arbolito.

-¿Y porque necesitas un árbol?

-Porque en estas épocas esta el árbol presente.

-¿Y cómo piensas festejarlo?

-Tiene razón, la última fiesta que tuvimos, no termino muy bien...-Añadió Sasori.

-Kisa-chan-Lo llamé-explícales que dijo Peine por favor-Pedí dándoles la espalda ocupada en el arbolito.

-¿Kisa-chan?-Pregunto el albino nuevamente-¿Qué carajo es eso de "Kisa-chan"?! Kisa-chan-Imito exageradamente aguda mi voz

-Así que "Kisa-chan" -Hablo Deidara ahogando una risa- ¡Explica que es eso que dijo Pain, Hum!

-¡No me digas Kisa-chan! Pain... Prácticamente dijo que si Mitsuko no lo molestaba podía hacer una fiesta.

-Tómalo como una fiesta que permitió el líder-Comenté sin mucha importancia.

-¡FIESTAAAA!-Grito un enmascarado-Tobi quiere festejar la navidad. ¡Tobi quiere una fiesta!

-¡Tobi quiere emborracharse, Hum!-Interrumpió Deidara.

-¿Porque cada vez que habla añade un "Tobi" refiriéndose a sí mismo?-Pregunte para mí.

-Porque...-Empezó a hablar el enmascarado, interrumpido por una gran explosión en la cocina.

-¿Qué carajo?-Pregunto Hidan.

-Me olvide de un detalle importante...-Susurre para mí.

-¿Que te olvidaste?-Pregunto Sasori al lado mío.

-jeje...Hidemi no sabe cocinar...

-Que no sabe...¡¿Y LA DEJASTE EN LA COCINA SOLA?!-Gritaron exaltados Hidan y Deidara.

-¿Me olvide?-Me excuse sarcásticamente

-¡¿COMO TE PUEDES OLVIDAR DE ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE!?-Gritaron al mismo tiempo los mismos.

-...-Estaba por excusarme pero note algo. Hidemi estaba abriendo la puerta de la cocina

-¡HAA!-Gritó exaltadamente sacando la cabeza por la puerta-¡AAIREEEE!-Efectivamente, no sabía cocinar.

-¡¿Como mierda hizo eso?!-Pregunto Hidan.

-Hizo arte a la cocina, hum!-Grito Deidara.

-¡¿Que paso?!-Pregunto exaltado Pain entrando al living.

-¿Arte?-Pregunto sarcásticamente Deidara.

-Hi-Hi-Hidemi-Traté de hablar entre risas-¡Pareciese como si Deidara te hubiese explotado!-Grite llorando de la risa al ver que estaba toda negra.

-Es que yo sé que mi arte manda-Añadió Deidara sin mucho sentido.

-Si...claro, como si una rubia pudiera saber algo...-Rio entre dientes Hidan

-¿Tienes algún problema con las rubias?-Saltó Hidemi.

-¡Muchos!Son todas torpes y además so huecas-Respondió con el mismo tono de esta.

-¿Parezco torpe y hueca?

-... ¡¿Acabas de explotar una cocina, además porque saltas a defenderle si no eres rubia?!

-Es que...-Balbuceó.

-¡Larga historia!-Salté yo, en el otro mundo éramos rubias, ahora tenía un pelo...azul "violetoso".

-¡¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE HABLAR DE CABELLO Y EXPLICARME QUE CARAJO PASO EN LA COCINA?!-Grito Pain.

-...-No podía decir ni una palabra.

-¡No fue mi culpa!-Gritó Hidemi.

-¿No...Enserio?-Preguntaron todos sarcásticamente.

-¡Fue la culpa de esa maldita hornalla!

-De la hornalla...Claro, lógico, como va a ser tu culpa. Vamos a culpar a la hornalla-Razonaba con otro "poco" de sarcasmo Sasori.

-La chica tiene razón-Hablo Konan-La hornalla estaba mal desde ayer. Le dije a Kakuzu que lo reparara, pero parece que no me escucho.

-Y dime, sempai...Tobi quiere saber... ¿cómo explicas la explosión de recién?-Hablo el enmascarado.

-El gas acumulado en la sala. Cuando prendió fuego exploto todo...-Explicó Itachi.

-Hidemi, una pregunta...¿¡No sentiste olor a gas cuando entraste en la cocina!?-Cuestioné.

-...es que el olor a gas es rico. Y no me di cuenta…

-Como sea, sin la cocina no hay fiesta...-Comento un poco desilusionado Kisame.

-La cocina quedo intacta. Solo tiene polvo negro por doquier-explico Hidemi.

-Y me puedo imaginar que lo limpiaras, ¿verdad?-Hablo Pain.

-¡Hidemi lo limpia nada!-Grite-No solo que es una vaga, sino que hace cualquier cosa.

-Me haces ver como una inútil-Comento esta

-Es capaz de pagarle a Kakuzu para que limpie-Proseguí.

-Si me paga, yo limpio-Comento el nombrado.

-Lo va a limpiar ella-Interfirió Pain.

-P-Pero, ¿¡Porque!?-Grito ella.

-Porque yo lo digo-Hablo nuevamente el peli naranja-Y si me replicas también, o te oigo quejar o insultar, te ocupas de la casa junto con Kakuzu.

-¿¡Porque Kakuzu?!-Grito ella.

-Porque Kakuzu impone orden, si pongo a Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Tobi o algún otro, seguro que no hacen nada-Informó. Hidemi infló sus cachetes haciendo un puchero, igual que lo hacía cuando le decía que no le pasaría los deberes, se dio media vuelta y se fue a limpiar. No pasaron ni dos minutos y se escucho que se cayeron algunas ollas…

-¡La re puta que los re mil re parió hijos de puta vallase a la re puta madre, ¿qué mierda tengo que hacer yo acá?! ¿Y donde re carajo están los putos trapos? ¡Canilla de mierda, más frágil que la re concha de la hermana que no tengo!-Gritó resonando por toda la sala. De repente las risas resonaron en la sala, al mismo tiempo que Pain y yo nos acercábamos a ver qué había pasado para semejantes palabras-Ollas de re mierda que son…-Se escuchaba murmurar adentro.

-Te acabo de decir que si te quejabas o insultabas limpiabas la casa junto a Kakuzu.

-…-Se le podía ver un aura de depresión alrededor, estaba dada vuelta con una olla en el pie, el resto de las ollas, sartenes, etc.; en el suelo y el grifo de agua desbordándose. Hidemi en el suelo absolutamente mojada y con la ropa desarreglada-Se me escapo…-Comento tontamente.

-No tienes remedio….-Murmuro Pain- Eres un desastre….¡KAKUZUU! ¡A limpiar la casa!- Luego de esas palabras me empecé a reír a carcajadas, como si hubiera enloquecido o algo por el estilo.

-Me hubiese gustado haber visto como re carajo le paso eso….-Murmuro Hidan por detrás nuestro. Kakuzu paso por al lado, agarro a Hidemi de la capa y la paro. Al ver que no tenía nada más que hacer ahí, me di vuelta y seguí con la preparación de año nuevo.

-Eres muy serio Pain, así va a limpiar todo a puteadas…-Le comenté.

-¿Y qué quieres que le diga? La casa es un asco, si rompe las condiciones me ahorro el trabajo.

-Le deberías decir algo como…

-Me recuerda mucho a Hidan con esa actitud de putear cada dos minutos. Además, nada de lo que le diga funcionaria.

-¿Quieres apostar?-Ofrecí.

-Si le dices algo que le haga trabajar….yo…

-Hidan se unirá al juego de la limpieza- Finalicé su frase.

-Bueno, pero si no funciona, te unes tu a la limpieza.

-Echo-Acepte segura.

-Adelante-Ofreció.

-Hidemi-La llame por la puerta.

-No me retes vos también, ya bastante me sermoneo Kakuzu….

-Nono, no es eso. Te vengo a ofrecer algo-Informe.

-¿Qué?-Se intrigo con mala gana.

-Si terminas esto en menos de 6 horas… te compro un helado de limón y un poco de fresita-Sonreí maliciosamente. Jamás se negaría.

-¿Es un reto?-Preguntó.

-Si quieres tomarlo así… Pero si tardas y no terminas antes de la fiesta, mañana limpias otra vez. ¿Qué te parece?

-Echo-Respondió apresuradamente-Ahora vete que tengo que limpiar-Cambió completamente. Me di media vuelta y me acerque a Pain, que miraba perplejo la situación.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-Preguntó

-Desde hace mucho que le gusta tomar, lo chistoso es cuando se pone borracha.

-No voy a permitir que beban alcohol.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… ¡aaahh! Me tienes arto con tus malditos "porque". Sabes, haz lo que quieras, pero para mañana quiero todo en orden.

-Oky Peine-san…-Susurre.

-No causa gracia-Informó-Hidan, ve a ayudar a los dos de la cocina, evita que Kakuzu mate a Hidemi y apúrense-Ordeno refiriéndose al alvino.

-Pero porque coj-

-Quieres que te ponga condiciones como a Hidemi?

-Tsk, voy…..-Avisó de mala gana.

-Perfecto-Susurre yo-Tengo un año nuevo de que encargarme…

Comencé a arreglar la sala. No pasó más tiempo y ya se oían gritos en la cocina.

Entré en esta para ver qué pasaba ahora.

-¡Que yo gane!-Grito Hidan

-¡Fue un empate! –Respondió con el mismo tono Hidemi.

-¡Que no mierda!

-¡Que si!-

-¡Que no!

-Que si la re con-Hidemi se detuvo al verme asomada en la puerta- La re conferencia del juez-aclaro más calmadamente.

-¿Porque discuten?-Pregunte entrando.

-Es que yo le gane y no lo quiere aceptar-Grito el jashinista señalando a mi amiga como si de un nene pequeño se tratara.

-Yo te gane, mentiroso-Susurro.

-¿Con que le ganaste?-Pregunte cruzando mis brazos.

-Póker-Afirmaron al unísono.

-¿Y cuando jugaron al póker?-Me intrigué

-A la noch-

-A la mañana-Interrumpió Hidemi tirándole el trapo que tenía en la mano en la cara de Hidan.

-No te creo-Informe-Solo limpien y salgan de la cocina que tengo que cocinar-Finalicé saliendo de la habitación-Kisame me ayudo con las compras por soborno. Así que terminan con la cocina y después no hay mucho más que hacer…

-¡Terminamos!-Gritaron los dos apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina gloriosamente.

-Les falta el resto de la casa-Les recordé. De la nada un aura oscura comenzó a invadirlos.

-No nos lo recuerdes-Pidieron mientras salían del living seguidos por Kakuzu.

6 Horas después…

**Pov Hidemi**.

-Hidan, tú te ocuparas del placar de documentos de la sala del pasillo, aquel donde duermes-Ordenó Kakuzu-Hidemi tú te ocuparas de el placar de documentos de esta sala. Yo limpiare baños y pasillos. Buena suerte-Finalizo desapareciendo.

-¿Por dónde queda dichoso placar?

-Ahí-Respondió señalando una habitación-No te olvides de la apuesta que dijiste.

-Seguramente pierda-Murmure.

-¡Ojala pase eso!

**Horas después**

-¡Y como terminamos a tiempo me debes una!-Le grite a Mitsuko al paso que corría la puerta .

-Que rápidos fueron. Me dieron tiempo para terminar todo-Sonrió.

-¿Mi premio?-Pregunte.

-Pidiéndolo así pareces un perrito…-Murmuró.

-¡Cállate! ¡Solo cumple tu promesa!-Exigí.

-Tú jamás lo haces…-Susurró.

-…-Desvié la mirada con un leve sonrojo-Pero tú no eres yo, así que cumple porfa!

-¡Buen, bueno, solo porque yo si cumplo!-Remarco en voz alta esas dos últimas palabras.

-Bueno, tratare de cumplir desde ahora…

-Entonces termina esas 8 historias que me prometiste-Pidió, más bien Exigió.

-¡T-Tantas!-Me sobresalte-¿No eran 2 nada mas?-Cuestioné.

-Eso fue hace año y medio. Pero como jamás me escuchas, me aproveché y aumente el número.

-¡Eso no vale!-Grité-¡Si sabias que no te escuchaba!

-Así no te negarías-Rió.

-Como sea. Después te prometo que escribo-Sonreí mirándola. Tenía una mirada seria, como queriendo decir "¡¿Enserio?!" con mucho sarcasmo encima-Capas…-Al ver que la mirada no cambiaba cambie mi frase dicha recientemente-Intentare…Probablemente…-Susurré esa última frase mirando a un lado con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Toma desastre-Me mostro una bolsa-Lo prometí y lo cumplí. No te quejes más.

-¡Gracias!-Agradecí al tiempo que agarraba la bolsa-¡Después de todo, no eres un mal trato!

-¿Un mal trato?-

-No pierdo contra tus apuestas o peticiones-Reí triunfalmente.

-No… claro… ¿Entonces ya escribiste todas las historias que te pedí?

-Creo... que me llama…Hidan…-Balbucee.

-¿Hidan?-Se intrigó.

-Ehh… ¿póker?…ehmm... ¡Adiós!-Me despedí saliendo a las corridas. Apenas llegue a la mesita de la sala me senté a comer mi delicioso postre en una copa.

-¿Qué haces mocosa?-Pregunto Hidan entrando al living-¿Ya terminaste con el placar?-Preguntó.

-Como puedes ver, si-Sonreí.

-Recuerda que perdiste la apuesta-Sonrió con esa sonrisa "estilo Hidan".

-Das miedo si dices eso sonriendo-Le comente sin despegarme de mi helado con fresita.

-¿eh? ¿Por?

-Porque tu sonrisa es muy…como decirlo…

-¿Sexy? ¿Extremadamente irresistible? ¿Súper genial?

-Sádica-Encontré la palabra que quería.

-¿Sádica?-Repitió.

-¡Por supuesto!-Grité. Pasaron un par de segundos en silencio hasta que Hidan hablase nuevamente.

-Mierda, Estoy aburrido -Comento- Me dijiste hace poco que querías jugar un Póker ¿cierto?-Preguntó.

-Trae las cartas-Mandé mientras me acomodaba en el sillón con las piernas cruzadas (Indio) mirando para el costado libre a mi lado.

-El que pierde…-Comencé a decir-¿Qué le pasa al que pierde?-Pregunte.

-Mmmm…Se toma una botella entera de sake puro.

-¡¿Sin nada?!-Me sorprendí- Acepto-Hablé mirándolo retadoramente.

-¿Rubia, te nos unes?-Le pregunto Hidan a un Deidara que cruzaba por la sala.

-¿A qué, hum?

-Póker-Hablamos al unísono-La prenda en una botella se sake pura.

-¿¡Pura!?-Nos miró sorprendido-Bueno, me apunto.

De alguna manera terminamos todos los Akatsukis jugando póker en el suelo, claro, sin Pain ni Konan, que se habían ido a dormir temprano negándose a todo juego y Zetsu, que no había dado signos de vida desde el desayuno. Ya habían pasado 10 o 15 juegos enteros más o menos, así que un rato había pasado. La peor parte era que la que había perdido más veces, era yo… Kisame barajo las cartas, Itachi, a su derecha, las corto y el azulado comenzó a dar.

-…-Mire mis cartas detenidamente-…-Mire las expresiones de los demás-¡Renuncio!-Grite estruendosamente tirando mis cartas boca abajo levándome bruscamente.

-¿Porque?-Pregunto Kisame un poco sorprendido por mi reacción.

-¡No se puede jugar así!-Reclamé. Inmediatamente después de eso que dije Mitsuko empezó a reírse por lo bajo-¡No te rías, no es gracioso!-Le Grite a ella. Su única reacción me saco más de mis casillas, me saco la lengua susurrando "perdedora"-¡Te voy a pegar!-Le amenacé.

-Hidemi, cálmate, ni que tus cartas tuvieran la culpa, hum-Comentó Deidara.

-Parece que la suerte no está contigo este juego pequeña atea-Rió Hidan.

-¡Cállate!-Exigí-De todas formas, renuncio-Me tranquilicé.

-Si renuncias, pierdes, si pierdes hay prenda-Rió nuevamente el Jashinista mostrando otra botella de sake. Suspire levemente, simplemente para ahogar cualquier queja, tenía razón…

-Vale. ¡Pero solo porque perdí!-Añadí mirando a la botella de sake con cierta desgana.

-Un minuto, hum-Interrumpió mis acciones Deidara-¿Puedo ver tus cartas mientras sigues consiente?-Pregunto.

-Adelante-Permití. Sin esperar ni un segundo, Hidan, que se sentaba al lado mío, dio vueltas mis cartas, mostrándolas a todo el mundo. Eran completamente diferente.

-Pobrecita la nena, tenía cartas malas-Rió Mitsuko.

-Apestas con la suerte-Comento el rubio.

-No sé si agradecerte o tirarte aquellas 7 botellas vacías.

-Esas son de tus juegos anteriores, si me las tiras no te quedara la cuenta de cuantas veces perdiste-Acotó Kisame.

-¡¿Todas esas son mías?!-Grite sorprendida.

-Aja-Afirmó Tobi balanceándose para adelante.

-Ahora serán 8-Rió Hidan mirando la botella que llevaba en la mano.

-¡Mira que tu también perdiste, y mira que perder 6 veces no pasa por alto!-Le grité a Hidan.

-¡Bueno! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Adelante, hum!-Me Gritó Deidara.

-Uno, dos, ¡TRES!-Conté antes de comenzar a beber.

-La prenda es tomarse todo de una, si no te la terminas, te debes tomar otra-Advirtió con un poco de aire cómico Sasori. El cual le había pasado eso la primera vez que perdió.

-La resaca que tendrá mañana…-Murmuro Itachi. Pasaron unos cuantos segundos más y me termine la botella completa Definitivamente, no había sido tan buena idea…

-¡Jeje yop gane!-Trate de hablar costosamente debido a todo lo que había bebido.

-De hecho perdió. Hidemi-San, ¿Está usted borracha?-Pregunto Tobi.

-Por supssto que noo- Hable nuevamente con un poco de dificultad. Las 8 botellas empezaban a notarse.

-Eso es lo que dicen los borrachos-Comento con cierta gracia Hidan

- Después de todo lo que tomo, sería extraño que no esté borracha. Incluso me sorprenda que resistiera tanto-Habló Kakuzu.

-Bueno, vuelves al juego mocosa?-Pregunto Hidan.

-Ps Porspsto que si, jashinbobo-Comente sintiendo un mareo al sentarme. La habilidad de hablar cada vez empeoraba más.

**Pov externo**

Hidemi se sentó nuevamente y se mesclaron las cartas.

-¡Escoba!-Gritó repentinamente la recién nombrada luego de que entregaran las cartas.

-¿Escoba?-Preguntaron todos.

-SIP, como verán, sonsos Akatsukis, la lorda Hidemi ha recibido una escoba del señor.

-¿Qué?-Interrogaron.

-Quiere decir "lord" en femenino, al parecer…

-Ps, prsopsto, gane, además, tengo básica.

-Estamos jugando poker…-Comento Sasori.

-Hidemi, estas en una borrachera grande ahora-Añadió Mitsuko

-Que brrachera ni que brrachera?-Gritó enfadada-Lo que me psa no es brrachera, es…Nssss. Nss… NECESI... NECITO algo-Habló levantándose de su lugar. Fue a la cocina y empezó a revolver la heladera y luego el frízer. Con su tesoro ya encontrado decidió volver al living.

-¡Vas a…! Dios….-Suspiró Mitsuko llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Hidan al ver el pote que traía Hidemi.

-Lo más rico del mundo-Sonrió orgullosa.

-No me respondes nada con eso-Murmuró el alvino.

-Sí que lo ago.-Se enfado la peli "violetosa"

-¿AH sí? ¿Qué?- Desafió Hidan con la mirada.

-Que se come-Sonrió orgullosa nuevamente.

-Púdrete-Susurró.

-¿Quieres probar?-Ofreció.

-Mmmm….Dale. Solo una cucharada-Pidió-El maldito sake me mareó ya un poco…

…**.Y así Hidan y Hidemi se acabaron el limón junto con 4 botellas de fresita…**

-Creo que me siento mal-Murmuró Hidemi.

-Sería raro si no lo hicieras-Rió Hidan sosteniéndose del hombro de esta.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-Le interrogo.

-Porque eres hueca-Sonrió.

-Y tu…tu…tu….emmm, ¿que eres tú?

-Súper sexi, rey de los im im imm INMorr mor mortales y…y sasi sasor, nono, saserdoste de Jashin-Se trababa el Alvino.

-¡Eeso eso, tu eres sasordete de Fachin!

-¡Jashin!

-¡FAshin-sama!

-¡JASHIN MIERDAA!

-HIDAN ES FASHON PORQUE IDOLATRA A FASHIN-SAMAA!-Comenzó a gritar Hidemi hasta tropezar con un sillón, terminando patas arriba con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento-FASHIN-SAMA, POR FAVOR! PON MI CABEZA EN SU LUGAAAR!¡SIEMPRE PIERDO EN EL MUNDO DEL REVEZZZZ!-Grito con dificultad debido a su posición-Me duele la espalda-Comenzó a hablar más normal.

-Hidan-Llamó Mitsuko desde un sillón individual frente a Hidemi-Hazme el grandísimo favor de llevarte a esa borracha a su cuarto, ¡llevan hora y media diciendo lo mismo!

-¿Que gano yo por eso?-Se intrigo.

-Nose, después arreglamos eso, pero llévatela.

-Hidemi, tienes que irte a dormir-Le informo el alvino.

-No encuentro razón para irme. ¡SUPER HIDEMA NO SE VAA!

-Sabes, si seguimos haciendo tanto ruido, El emo naranja se va a enojar, y su Meid azul también. Además si los vecinos se quejan nos van a echar, y te vamos a echar la culpa a vos.

-AAA! A LA CAMAAA!-Comenzó a gritar mientras daba vueltas sobre sí misma-¡Espera, si me voy a dormir, me robaras la fresita y el helado que queda!-Grito acusando con el dedo índice a Hidan-¡JAMAS TE ENTREGARE EL HELADO Y MENOS LA FRESITAA!

-¿Que re carajo?-Se cuestionó el alvino.

-¡NO TE AGAS EL DESENTENDIDO! Sé que quieres entrar a la cocina a la noche y robarme mi helado-Le susurró a Hidan apareciendo por su espalda.

-Ya. A LA CAMA-Sentencio el alvino. Me agarro por el cinturón que lleva (…Si, me quedaban grandes los pantalones!¡¿ Y que!?), levanto el brazo y la llevo colgando mientras pataleaba y tiraba puños al azar.

-Suéltame Fashinista!

-¡ES JASHINISTAAA!-Grito enfurecido.

-MAAMAAAA!-Comenzó a gritar la borracha.

**Pov Mitsuko**

-MAAMAAAA!-Grito Hidemi desapareciendo por la puerta de la sala.

-La estoy pasando tan bien, que creo que fue el año nuevo más entretenido de todos-Murmuré para mi recordando mi último año nuevo

-¿El mejor año nuevo?-Susurro por lo bajo Itachi-Mitsuko-Me llamó el Uchiha-¿Hidemi es tu hermana?-Me interrogó.

-Ah, ehmm… De hecho eso

-MITSUKOOOO!-Grito Hidemi entrando a la sala corriendo-ME VA A PEGAARR!-Informo cubriéndose tras mi espalda.

-MALDITA MOCOSAAA! VETE A LA PUTA CAMA DE UNA PUTA VES! PORQUE RE COJONES TENGO QUE OCUPARME DE TI, VAMOS MIERDA VETE A LA PUTA CAMA Y DEJA DE MARICONEAR CON TU PUTO PELUCHE!

-¿Peluche?-Repitió Itachi-Duerme con un peluche?-Le interrogo a Hidemi.

-Por afuera parece ruda. Pero Por dentro es una niña bien maricona.

-CALLATE!

-Por cierto Hidan. YO SOY LA UNICA PERSONA QUE LE PUEDE GRITAR A HIDEMI, INSULTAR O PEGARLE!

-Gracias, supongo.

-Calla que reaccionas con esos golpes mágicos-Reí por lo bajo-Siéntete agradecida-Le murmure-Ahora, Hidemi…VETE A LA CAMA AHORA.

-Pero no tengo mi peluche de sas…. De… de… de OSITO!-Balbuceo. Casi se le escapa el tema de que tiene un peluche de Sasuke….

-Vete a la cama y pídele un peluche a Tobi, seguramente tenga-Le calme su escándalo.

-Oky-Hablo como si nada pasara, se dio media vuelta se paro en el sillón, salto sobre la espalda de Hidan agarrando por sorpresa a este. Ahorcándole le gritó-¡ARREE CABALLITO FASHONISTA! ¡ERES UN CABALLO DE BARBIE ASI QUE LLEVAME A MI PUTO CUARTO!-Cambió su actitud inmediatamente.

-¿Se fueron todos ya?-Pregunto Itachi mirando el resto de la habitación. Todos se habían ido uno por uno.

-Creo que es hora de ir a dormir-Comenté.

-Antes de que Pain entre aquí y nos haga limpiarlo todo… ¡Corre!-Me grito repentinamente agarrándome de la muñeca. Salimos de la sala-Pein se está levantando, corre a tu cuarto y relaja todo tu chakra.

-¿No nos ve aquí?-Le pregunté.

-Claro, porque si te despiertas a las 4 de la mañana vas a activar el rinnegan. Es muy cansador. Solo revisa en pasillos con rinnegan. Así que haz lo que digo-Ordeno. Después, como si de un clon se tratara se esfumó. Obedientemente me dirigí a mi cuarto. Me di cuenta ahí, que lejos que quedaba mi cuarto…Entre en el, me tire en la cama y me dormí.

**Nicky- Y yaaaa**

**Nadia-Pongan reviews y, tengo sueño, aca son las 3**

**Nicky-Aca las 2 ^w^ Entren al blog, encuestas, post y mas!**

**Nadia-Re propaganda le hacia al blog XP**


	11. Resaca

**Nicky-Y ACA EL JODIDO CAPITULO DE EL MUNDO EN EL QUE CAIMOS.**

**Nadia-Porque tan enfadada?**

**Nicky-ME HICISTE ESCRIBIR Y NO ME DEJASTE VICEARME A MIS JUEGUITOS! Tu eres maaalaaa TT-TT **

**Nadia-Lose, me adoro por eso =P**

**Nicky-HMP!**

**Nadia-El "Hmp" es de emos!**

**Nicky-Ok ya fue…**

**Nadia-Agradézcanme a mí, porque por mí la ataba a la silla. Yo si me preocupo por los lectores, no como alguien ¬¬**

**Nicky-^w^ûûûûûûûûûû**

**Nadia- Este capitulo va dedicado a Vi de Uzumaki, por sus emotivos reviews **

**Nicky-Que tiene de emotivo escribir akhjañsdfh cada 1 párrafo?**

**Nadia-Calla que tu eres su clon un año mas joven ¬¬**

**Nicky-Seguramente…**

**Nadia- Espero que les guste el capitulo, porque me costó mucho, enserio… NO ESCRBE NUNCA ESA VAGA!**

**Nicky-Yo escribo… Me costó más a mi T-T**

**Nadia-Ya… se hizo largo. Aquí el capi!**

**Capitulo 11- Resaca.**

**Pov Hidemi.**

Me desperté por el calor que sentía, la temperatura efectivamente me había subido. Mire a mí alrededor un minuto. Estaba en la bañera llena con agua fría, Hidan recostado atrás mío con sus piernas a cada lado mío, y perdí un calcetín…¿Perdí un calcetín? Yo no uso nunca calcetines…Tiempo, tiempo….¡ ¿QUE RECARAJO HACIA HIDAN ACA?! Al notar esto me moví bruscamente para no estar en esa posición tan comprometedora, tan brusca que me partí la cabeza contra la canilla de la bañera. Ahogue un grito y varios insultos tapándome la boca con ambas manos. Ante tal golpe, Hidan se movió un poco y comenzó a abrir los ojos con un poco de dificultad.

-¿Qué mierda te paso?-Preguntó al ver que estaba a punto de llorar con las manos en la cabeza.

-Me golpee…-Sollocé dolorosamente.

-Serás Atea-Murmuro.

-Ser atea no es un insulto, ¿sabes?-Le contesté sin sacar las manos sobre la parte golpeada.

-Para mí sí. Jashin lo es todo, si eres Atea, no tienes nada-Aseguró.

-Luego me darás clases de religión. ¿Ahora porque re carajo nos despertamos en el baño?

-Me estaba preguntando exactamente lo mismo-Comento Hidan levantándose de la bañera todo mojado.

-¿Me habré divertido en la fiesta? Ojala que si…-Hablé para mí.

-No creo que sea lo importante ahora-Dijo el alvino frente a la puerta.

-¿Porque lo dices?-Pregunté.

-La puerta está cerrada.

-NOO, ¡¿ENSERIO?!-Hablé con sarcasmo-¡Por supuesto que está cerrada!

-No me refiero a eso, quise decir trabada-Se corrigió.

-¿Y la llave?-Pregunte un poco más preocupada.

-Ni la más mínima idea…-Al pararme de golpe de la bañera me empezó a doler un poco al cabeza. Salí de la bañera empapada y me senté en el borde de esta.

-Creo que bebí mucho ayer…

-¡De eso si me acuerdo! Nos pusimos a jugar a las cartas y tuviste que beber montón de sake-Recordó el alvino con un aire chistoso.

-Te acuerdas de eso, pero no de donde está la llave…-Susurre.

-Capas que vos cerraste la puerta.

-O capas que VOS la cerraste.

-¡¿Por qué cerraría la puerta con llave?!

-¡No sé, yo que sé! ¡¿Porque lo haría yo?!

-Solo fue una suposición idiota.

-Lo mismo digo imbécil-Reímos levemente por lo que acabamos de decir y el retomo la conversación.

-Entones, ¿qué dices que paso?-Preguntó.

-También nos encerró alguien y estamos acá discutiendo como retardados-Comenté.

-Puede que no nos saquen por un tiempo si es así-Supuso el alvino

-Me siento mal-Comenté.

-No eres la única…-Luego de estas palabras sentí que me movía, me empecé a resbalar poco a poco.

-Me caigo-Hable como un robot, sin poder mover un musculo caí de traste en la bañera. Acto seguido el Jashinista comenzó a reírse a carcajadas-Hidan-le llamé un par de veces, cuando se calmo un poco continué hablando- Me trabe…-Y sus risas comenzaron nuevamente.

-¿¡Como te trabaste?!-Preguntó entre risas.

-No hay nada para agarrarme y… ¡Solo ayúdame!-Pedí un poco agotada de tratar de levantarme con unos intentos nulos.

-Bueno, bueno... Es que, no puedo evitarlo-Rió-Es tan gracioso.

-Solo ayúdame-Pedí nuevamente. Hidan, aun riéndose me agarro la mano y me levanto.

-Eres la primera persona que veo trabarse en una bañera. ¿Te pasa seguido?

-¡N-No!-Mentí.

-Ahora la verdad-Exigió.

-La mayoría de las veces que me siento ahí me caigo-Confesé. El se siguió riendo un rato más, hasta que luego de un poco de silencio comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

- La mala noticia es que estamos encerrados en un baño y no tenemos ni una puta idea de que mierda pasó ayer. Y la buena seria que…

-No tenemos ni puta idea que paso ayer-Interrumpí "y que estamos encerrados en un baño" Pensé riéndome mentalmente -Debe tener su lado bueno también.

**Pov Mitsuko.**

Me desperté como todas las mañanas. Solo que con un toque más de alegría. Y con una leve nota mental que decía "te estás olvidando de algo". Sin darle mucha importancia, puesto que usualmente me pasaba me dirigí a la cocina.

Me prepare wafles con chocolate con un jugo de naranja que conseguí hacer junto con un café y me fui a disfrutarlo al living junto con un libro que le pedí prestado a Itachi anoche. Le di un mordisco a mí wafles manchándome los dedos con chocolates y luego me relamí los dedos. Me puse a tararear una canción dejando de lado el libro. Un opening de alguna serie traducida al español, como odiaba eso, Hidemi siempre me las terminaba pegando. Cerré mis ojos y me pare y empecé a bailar. Me podía sentir en mi cuarto, con la música por lo bajo y mi voz resonando por la habitación, cantando a todo pulmón palabras que combinaban y rimaban, que tenían significados y valores.

-Mitsuko-san, ¿qué hace?-Interrumpió Tobi apareciendo sorpresivamente de la nada.

-Em, em yo…-Balbucee.

-Espera que les muestre esta grabación al resto de los Akatsukis-Comentó chistoso Tobi. "¡Mi orgullo!"Reclame en mis pensamientos. Alterándome al verlo desaparecer por la puerta de la sala me levante apurada y comencé a correr para agarrar aquel pequeño reproductor que llevaba en la mano. Otra vez, vete tú a saber de dónde lo saco.

Recorrimos pasillos enteros, en los cuales se colaba por algunos lugares para pegar la vuelta al ver que eran sin salida, saltábamos sillones, mesas, camas y demás, entrabamos a cuartos y sin importancia le seguía, eso era algo que nadie debía saber, mi orgullo entero estaba allí. Incluso creo que en una de esas corridas y entradas a cuartos, había más de uno con… digamos que con poco encima.

-¡TOBI! ¡VUELVEE! ¡NO TE LASTIMARE!-Mentí descaradamente.

-MITSUKO-SAN MATARÁ A EL POBRE TOBI!

-No… te parece-Comento sarcásticamente Kisame, el cual con una taza con café apareció en el pasillo. No por mucho tiempo, puesto que ni nos detuvimos.

Pero, de alguna extraña manera, la cual ni me di cuenta como, terminamos afuera. Me detuve al ver el paisaje.

-¡Esta nevando!-Grité alegremente mirando los copos caer desde el infinito cielo-¡Es maravilloso! ¡Tobi! Mira, ¡está nevando!-Le llame, olvidándome por completo de que hacía.

-Jamás vio nieve Mitsuko-san?

-De hecho, jamás tuve la oportunidad.

-Cada año nieva aquí. Por estas fechas no es raro ver todo blanco-Comento con su infantil voz.

-¿Todos los años? ¿Sin falta?-Pregunte un poco sorprendida. Recordando "claro, aquí no hay calentamiento global. No hay razón para que no nieve con el tiempo de Japón"

-Es raro que alguien como tú no haya visto la nieve.

-¿A qué te refieres a "alguien como tú?"-Pregunte amenazadoramente.

-Alguien tan…Especial como tu-Afirmò. Inmediatamente le estampe un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿ESPECIAL?-Le grité enfadada-¡NO SOY NINGUNA RETRAZADA MENTAL EH!

-N-a Nadie le dijo retrasada mental Mitsuko-San-Sollozó Tobi- Me refiero a su espíritu aventurero e hiperactivo-Respondió defendiéndose con sus brazos en la cabeza por si le estampaba otro golpe más.

-Hmp. Más te vale-Dije con una sonrisa arrogante con un aire chistoso. Luego de un tiempo de silencio mutuo, retome conversación- Tobi… ¿Nunca sentiste esa sensación de cómo si te faltara algo?

-A Tobi le paso lo que a Tobi le pasa-Respondió el mencionado.

-Ok (¿?)... Eso no tiene sentido alguno- Le pregunte con un aire a "Explícate"

-Tobi nunca tubo sentido alguno- Contestó con un tono que no me llevaba a ningún lado.

-¿Cuál parte tuya tiene sentido?-**(N/a Nicky-Que malpensada soy… =w= Nadia-¬¬ AA! Noo! Nicky- ^w^û cerebro de una fujoshi Nadia- û¬¬)**

-¡Absolutamente ninguna!-Gritó emocionado el enmascarado **(N/A Nicky- =w= pobre Tobi =w= Nadia-Que malpensada naciste eh… Nicky- ^w^û)**

-Eres igual a Hidemi desde cierto punto muy extraño. ¡AAAH! ¡YA SE DE QUE ME OLVIDO!

**Nicky-Y YA! HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO! RENUNNCIO!**

**Nadia-Aja si claro…Como si pudieras *-***

**Nicky-Ok… me quedo… por las papas (¿?)**

**Nadia-Se que en el fondo me quieres... Aunque te maltrate =P**

**Nicky-Eres tan tierna =P (¿?)**

**Nadia-Crúcense por el blog **

**Nicky-Ese jodido y puto blog que me saca de mis casillas por las jodidas horas en las que no me paso en el =w=**

**Nadia- Ehhhmm si, ese…**

**Nicky-Lo tengo que actualizar ahora…**

**Nadia- No lo hiciste la semana pasada?**

**Nicky-Emmm….seguramente...me olvide (¿?)**

**Nadia-Bueno se hizo largo (otra vez…)**

**Nicky-Byeee!**

**Nadia-Chauuu**


End file.
